The Wolf Boy
by skyressshun
Summary: Raised by a wolf till he's 10 years old the wolf child searches for his parents. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations miss it's a beautiful baby boy" the doctor smiled down at the woman as he held her child in his arms wrapped in a towel to keep him warm. Passing the child over to her the mother kissed his forehead staring into his big amber eyes.

"Oh he's perfect" holding him close she allowed herself to lean back onto the bed she had been placed in cradling her son close to her chest; her heart beat strong in his ears. A strand of black hair was hanging in front of his shining eyes. Raising a tired hand she brushed it aside tucking the strand behind a small ear.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes" the doctor placed his hand on her shoulder before leaving the room to let her bond with her first born.

"Hi gorgeous" she whispered to the boy who let out a tired yawn, "are you tired? Me too. Daddy'll be here soon, he couldn't wait to meet you" she cupped the new borns face in her hand who nuzzled her hand weakly. "Daddy and me haven't chosen a name yet, but looking at you I know it has to be extra special"

The young boy closed his eyes briefly as he stared up at his mum. "Go to sleep gorgeous daddy will be here soon" reclosing his big amber orbs the baby fell asleep in his mother's arms his small hands grabbing the towel he was wrapped in.

Following her son's lead she too closed her tired eyes falling into a blissful sleep.

A gently shaking on her shoulder woke her from her sleep. Opening her eyes a fraction she saw her husband standing over her smiling at her and her son.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare" he whispered to her giving her a kiss on the cheek as he sat on the corner of the bed.

"Doesn't matter I'm just glad you're here" she whispered back not wanting to raise her voice in case she woke their baby.

"Do we have a name yet?" He asked as he traced a finger down the child's pale face. She shook her head

"I haven't thought of one yet but it has to be a special name. Not one you would usually hear." She answered looking down at his placid face.

"I have one if you want to hear it." He told her looking into her eyes she nodded her head "Shun" a small smile appeared on her face.

"I like it. Shun, my little baby Shun" the babies eyes cracked open slightly at hearing the name that would be his.

"Hey Shun." Her husband stroked the baby's head staring at his son with love in his eyes

"How long was I asleep?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Not long about fifteen minutes. The doctor told me that once you wake up they can take you through to a ward. I'll go tell him you're up" giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze he left the room to get the doctor.

"My little baby Shun. I can't wait to take you home we have your room all ready, you're going to love it" she told him staring at his face as he opened his mouth closing it as he watched her closely.

The doctor came into the room along with a few nurses. "We've managed to find you a private room Mrs Kazami we'll take you there while you recover" he told her as the nurses started to push the bed out of the room she was in.

As she was pushed away she stopped the nurses for a second; once they had stopped pushing the bed she handed the baby over to her husband, she offered him a small smile as she saw his face when he held his son for the first time. With him holding his son then nurses started to push the bed again each with a small smile on their faces at the sight of the new parents.

Once the new parents were set in their room the doctor and nurses left them alone.

"He's perfect." He muttered as he held his son closer

"Yes he is and he's ours" closing her eyes she let out a long yawn "I think I'll go to sleep for a few minutes"

"Go to sleep I'll look after him" he assured her as he kissed his son's hand as he tried to reach out to him. "I'll look after you Shun" he promised as he saw his wife's shallow breathing as she slept.

Next to her bed the doctors had placed a little cot which they could place him in to sleep whenever they wanted to rest. Seeing this he grabbed the bed and laid his son down in it being as careful as he could be "go to sleep Shun I'm going to fetch some food for mummy for when she wakes up"

Stroking his forehead he left the room shutting the door as he left to leave the room silent for them.

Many miles behind the hospital was a thick woods. The forest went on for miles and many believed it to be uninhabitable, no one could manage to venture more than a few feet into the woods before the vastly overgrown trees and the thick underbrush stopped them in their tracks.

Countless wild animals inhabited the unforgiving woods and many weren't even known to the people who lived in the village that resided just a few miles away. One such creature was the black wolf, its fur was blacker than the midnight sky and its fangs could rip through anything in its path.

Nothing was more deadly than the wolf and all the other animals knew; none strayed too close to the wolf.

Tonight the wolf was on the hunt; the usual rabbit or fox not pleasing the wolf tonight. It needed a bigger prey one that would offer up at least a moderately better fight than they did. In the light of the full moon the wolf caught sight of the hospital in the distance.

There he could find a decent meal.

Leaving the safety of the woods the black wolf wandered closer to the hospital the full moons glow glinting off his red eyes.

The moon's glow cast shadows in every room shrouding those who occupied the room in a protective cocoon of darkness. All of the rooms had the curtains drawn; all but one. A single room on the second floor of the hospital had their curtains open the windows too, the soft breeze that blew causing the curtains to flutter softly.

The black wolf had made it to the hospital; his blood red eyes scanning the building looking for its prey.

Its red eyes strayed from the lower level of the hospital seeing that all the windows were locked. The wolf wasn't stupid, in fact it was quite smart it knew that if it wanted its food it would have to be quiet, any noise and he would ruin any chance he had of finding food.

The beast's eyes locked onto the open window, a dim light shone in the room a small lamp providing the soft shine. A silhouette of a man blocked the light as he leaned down his amber eyes the only thing visible on him.

A ghost of what appeared to be a smile appeared on the wolfs face as he stepped closer to the hospital; it's sharp claws scraping on the stone wall as he tried to find grip to scale it.

After he had purchased some food for his wife and self he had returned to their room, turning on the bed side light so he could watch their son before he fell asleep on the hospital's chair he had set by the bed.

Trying to find a comfortable spot on the hard chair he bedded down for what was possible the most uncomfortable night he will sleep.

The wolf had managed to find a foot hold to climb the uneven wall; its claws slipping momentarily as it climbed inch by inch up the side of the old hospital.

As it neared the window the creature could smell the faint scent of food waft from the room being carried by the gentle breeze. Locking it's claws onto the ledge which was just wide enough for it's large paws to rest on, the wolf pulled itself up the rest of the way peering into the room.

The open window was on the opposite side of the bed to the sleeping couple and their baby. Letting out a small growl the wolf leapt in landing with practiced ease and skilful silence.

Creeping towards the sleeping woman in the bed it sniffed at her curious as to whether or not she was ill. He wasn't going to eat someone if they were diseased. Finding nothing wrong with her he raised a large paw his claws glinting in the moon light.

As he prepared to bring down his claws a small gurgling gained it's attention. Placing his paw back onto the sterilised floor the wolf wandered over to the cot by the bed.

Gazing in with hardened blood red eyes they softened slightly when his eyes rested on the small boy with big amber eyes that stared up at him with eyes that held no fear just childlike curiosity. Tilting it's big head the wolf stared at the child slightly dumbstruck.

Never had anybody looked at him with anything other than pure fear. Baring his fangs at the child he intended to see it cry in fear like so many others had before he ended their life.

Much to his amazement instead of crying the new born raised a small hand; stretching as far as his little arms would let him the baby rested it's tiny fingers on the beast's snout. Staring at the child the wolf didn't know what to do; after a moment of staring at the child it shook its head slightly making sure not to shake his hand off and instead of attacking the child he nuzzled the small hand.

The child let out a small sound that seemed to be good; the small sound brought a smile to the wolf's face. Looking at the woman in the bed the wolf shifted his gaze from her to the child squinting slightly at her he could see the resemblance.

Turning from her to the man on the chair he had previously been ignoring he could see they both had resemblance in the child. Though they both did have resemblance in the baby he knew that if they were to awaken they would have very different reactions to seeing him.

They would respond with fear unlike the child he knew was special.

Not knowing why the beast felt a pull that drew him to the child wrapped in a simple towel. Going through a sudden idea in his head the wolf grabbed the towel that encased the baby lifting it with ease he held him cautiously in his teeth; being careful not to harm the child.

The small onyx haired boy ran his small fingers down the centre of the wolf snout letting out a small gurgle that showed his happiness. Closing his eyes slightly the wolf started to walk to the window.

The woman in the bed stirred as the wolf brushed past her opening her eyes a fraction they soon widened at the sight of the black wolf. Sitting up as fast as she could she shook her husband waking him as well.

"Shiori what's wrong?" He asked pushing himself up out of his slouching position.

"Shun! He's being taken" whatever sleep was still shrouding his mind was quickly shook away as he stared in shock at the wolf that held his son in his fangs.

With them now awake the wolf knew that if he was to have this special child he would have to get out; now.

Not wasting any time the wolf dived out of the window the baby in his teeth as he landed safely away from the hospital and the worried parents who were at the window crying out to the wolf to leave their son while paging the nurse in an utter panic.

The black wolf turned to the parents looking at them thinking if he should leave the baby. But with one look at the baby with the big amber eyes that stared up at him with no fear whatsoever the beast knew not to listen to the parents who would ruin this special child.

Giving them a silent apology for taking their son the wolf took off into the darkness. Out of the crying parent's sights; and into the night with the child who wouldn't see it's parents again.

**Just an idea I had. Please read review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason the speech is in italics is because Shun can't speak english he talks in wolf speak because he learned to talk from the wolf**

10 years later

Deep in the woods the black wolf lay under an old oak tree lying lazily on his side as he watched the child in front of him running around the trees.

"_Child stop running you'll make yourself dizzy_" he laughed slightly as the boy stopped running to instead pout at him.

"_I don't wanna stop I'm bored_" The boy whined as he tugged on his home made clothes "_there's nothing to do here_"

Dropping down in front of the wolf the child pushed his shoulder slightly to gain his attention as he had closed his eyes when the boy had started whining. Opening a scarlet eye the wolf regarded the boy with a look only a parent could give.

"_What do you want Shun?_" He asked having learned the boy's name when he took the child; the parents had been calling it out in a desperate attempt to get the child back.

"_Story_" he stated looking at who he thought was his father with a smile on his face trying to persuade him with only that. He had nothing else that had ever worked on him. Letting out a sigh the wolf gave in sitting up properly so the young boy could lean against him.

"_Alright what do you want? And it can't be too long I've got a long night ahead of me_" he agreed curling his tail around the boy's legs to keep him warm while he wasn't moving. Placing a small finger against his chin he seemed to be thinking for a moment before turning to his dad.

"_I wanna know how we got to here_" the young boy knew that they lived in the centre of the woods because of something bad that had happened when he was a baby but he didn't know what exactly had happened.

"_You think you're old enough to understand?_" He asked receiving a nod from him. Resigning himself to the fact that he may have to deal with a tantrum after the story he began to explain what happened to the child. "_Ok I'll start from the beginning. When I was younger I used to be a bit of a well a thug if I'm honest I was feared by everyone in this forest and still am by many but one day I went to find food. The rabbits in the woods didn't seem as appealing as they usually do-_"

"_I get that they usually run from you making you chase them. Did they not do that?_" He asked cutting the wolf off

"_I'll explain if you let me Shun. How many times must I tell you not to interrupt?_" He asked seeing the boy bow his head in an apology he nuzzled his arm slightly so he knew he wasn't really mad at him. "_The rabbits were like that and with them not being a chase it was boring for me so I went to look for another source for my food. After a lot of wandering around in the night I spotted this hospital in the distance. You remember me telling you about them when you were younger?_"

The onyx haired boy nodded before stating proudly.

"_Yea dad I remember that's the place where they keep sick people so everyone else doesn't get sick too, right?_" He asked the smile on his face widening as his father nodded.

"_Yes that is right but they don't just house sick people they also house new born children and their parents_" he explained covering the boy's mouth with his tail to stop him from asking any questions "_Anyway this hospital provided the perfect place to get some food-_"

"_But dad, how did we end up here?_" He asked again stressing the here by pointing to the ground.

"_I'm getting to that. Ok I'll explain a little more. When I was younger as well as being a well thug I was also a bit of a drifter I went anywhere and no one could stop me. No matter how much they tried I always won in a fight and took over their home for a short period of time. That help any?_" The small boy nodded accepting the bit of information he was given. "_Back to the story. After seeing the hospital was in reachable distance meaning I could get in and out before the sun came up I started for the building. Luckily my wandering had brought me close to the edge of the woods_" Seeing that he was yet again lost he dropped his head. "_Now what?_"

"_Why was being near the end of the woods a good thing?_" He was going to tell the boy not to ask questions while he was explaining the basics of the story but as he looked into his big amber eyes he was taken back ten years to the day he had taken the boy from his parents after meeting the only child that he had ever met who wasn't afraid of him.

"_It's a good thing because the woods are very difficult to pass through for us living in it and those from the outside world to get in to the woods that is a good thing in a way but I'm going off subject here. It's a good thing because it meant I could get out of the woods without too much trouble and I wouldn't be wasting time making my way out of the forest. That help?_"

The little boy nodded pulling the wolf's tail closer stroking it as he watched his dad.

"_Good. Now as I made it out of the woods I saw that every room in the hospital had their windows closed. All but one. This one room on the second floor with a man, woman and a baby inside. That one day changed my life forever, for the better that is. I scaled the side of the building intending on getting my food but once I got into the room._" He let out a sigh as he nuzzled his son again. He knew the day would come when he would have to tell him he just didn't think it would come so soon.

"_What's wrong dad?_"

"_Oh Shun I hoped I would never have to tell you this._" He admitted "_Inside that room the mother and father were asleep; I was going to kill the mother first but as I was about to bring my paw down to end her life a small sound gained my attention. There was a small bed by hers and when I looked in I saw the brightest eyes I had ever seen in my life. Do you know whose eyes they were?_" The boy shook his head "_They were yours Shun._"

Shun stared at him dumbstruck, that meant that he wasn't his dad. "_What? Then t-that means you-you're n-not-_" the black wolf nodded

"_I'm not your father Shun in fact you could say I kidnapped you_" tears welled in the young boy's eyes as he stared at the wolf who had raised him since the day he was born.

"_N-no you're lying! You have to be. You're my dad you raised me you must be_" he shook his head at the boy, tears started to run down his face at how serious he was.

"_I'm sorry son you're not mine. I didn't tell you before because I didn't know if you were ready. I don't know where your parents are but I do know they're still alive and live in the same town they did before._" The wolf knew that the boy would most likely want to meet his parents; he knew it wasn't his right to keep him from doing that. The wolf wasn't stupid by any means he knew that most wolves his age were long gone and his time wasn't far off he probably had a few years left in him at best.

"_I want to meet them._" Nodding the wolf pushed himself up.

"_I understand Shun follow me I'll take you to the area of the forest that will take you back to the town._" He started to walk slowly being purposefully slow so Shun could follow him.

"_Dad? Do you want me to go?_" He asked as he watched the wolf walk away into the trees. Stopping he turned to regard his son with a reassuring look

"_Of course I don't but I understand that you want to meet your parents. I'll always be here for you Shun you're my son no matter what, I raised you I'll be here when you meet them and I'll be here if you want to stay with them, I'll always be here. I promise you._" Nodding the boy started to follow him again faster this time as his dad started to walk through the trees.

Shun had never been too far away from his home before; the boy knew his dad had intentionally not told him everything. He didn't know why not but he did know that and he was fine with that knowledge. He had been told enough for now, he would come back once he had found his parents and make sure he got everything from the old wolf.

**Please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

The strange pair walked side by side in comfortable silence. Neither needed to talk enough of a relationship had been built up over his life to know when was right to talk; and seeing that the woods were getting more passible this was the right time as the wolf couldn't use their difficult surrounding as not to answer.

"_Dad when will I see you again_"

"_I'm not sure son_" He answered truthfully, seeing the look of sadness cross his face he added "_but I know we will see each other soon_"

"_How long's soon?_" He kept pressing for more all this being dropped on him at once was a lot to take in but he felt he needed to know as much as he could find out. Looking up at the boy he had raised since birth he was tempted to grab him and run not let his biological parents taint the special child he had met in the hospital ten years ago.

"_I don't know. Look I know this is a lot to take in but you yourself said you were ready. You have to grow up I won't be around forever and I raised you like my own, we may not be blood but I do love you son. I don't know how long soon is a few weeks, a few months, all I can tell you is I will see you again_" nodding at the wolf the boy pulled at his clothes again, he knew they weren't what those in the town would wear and that he would have to find a way to get more.

The forest came to an end while they were talking but the black haired boy didn't notice instead he was absorbed with trying to figure out what to do in the town.

"_Shun we're here_" snapping out of his thoughts he looked at his dad before turning back to where they were going. A few miles ahead of them was an old looking hospital.

"_Is this where you took me from?_" He asked

"_Yes I can still remember which room you were in. It's on the second floor right there the windows open just like that night_" following the instructions Shun looked across the second floor of the hospital finding the only open window he looked into the room for a reason he didn't know "_They won't be there you know it was over ten years ago people don't live in the hospital_" the black wolf laughed slightly at how naive his son was.

Averting his eyes the young boy was slightly embarrassed that he had hoped.

"_Be careful in there will you? I couldn't take it if you were to get hurt in there. And I'll tell you something those in the town wouldn't make it if you were hurt_" catching the threatening tone the wolf was using Shun looked at him slightly worriedly

"_Don't worry dad I'll be fine. You taught me well_" since Shun was a toddler the wolf had been training him to hunt in the wild, to catch food to make sure he could look after himself if anything were to happen to the wolf. Shun was able to scale trees and hide better than any human could hope to be able to do.

The wolf was very proud of his adoptive son. He would miss him immensely.

"_I know you will be fine. I'll see you once you find your parents Shun, then you can tell me if you wish to stay with them or not_" he could see the boy was going to object to what he was saying but he stopped him with a soft growl "_don't say anything Shun you may not think that you will want to stay with them but you never know_" he nodded his head understanding his dad's words. "_Go on Shun I have to go back to the forest before one of the people see me_"

Nuzzling his son's side he turned to leave. Walking back into the darkness that encased the woods; staring after his dad the boy ran over to his father. Wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck he kneeled down next to him.

"_Bye dad I'll see you soon_" he whispered into the wolf's midnight black fur.

"_I'll see you soon lad_" once Shun let go of him the wolf walked off into the forest. Staring into the black woods he sent his warmest smile to his dad. He knew that he could see it and even if he couldn't see the wolf he knew that he was sending one to him as well.

Waving to the seemingly desolate woods he started towards the hospital, once he was there he would decide on what to do next.

The hospital seemed to loom over the boy who had only seen trees half that size. Pulling at his clothes out of nervous habit he walked closer to the building.

The stone building seemed foreign and unnatural to the wolf's child. As he looked up at the building he was tempted to return to the woods were everything made sense; but he couldn't do that he wanted to know who his parents were.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he took his first tentative steps towards the doors of the building.

Hiding in the shadows of the hospital he watched unknown by the other people as they walked to the doors before disappearing. To him it looked as though they were being sucked into the building.

He had been planning on going into the building to find someone who could help him. But after seeing that the building appeared to be eating people he quickly decided against that. Instead he left the safety the shadows offered and ventured into the open land in front of the hospital.

There were many metal objects in the open land along with many people walking in and out. Staring at the strange clothes they were wearing he couldn't help wonder if it was him or them that looked peculiar. He guessed it was him as his clothes were handmade by himself when he was six.

As he stepped into view he saw people staring at him, the looks varied from confusion to concern and everything in between. Feeling uneasy with the constant stares and that everyone seemed to stop he gave a feeble wave hoping that they would continue with what they had been doing.

Many did shaking their heads as though they were seeing things; but he was just glad that there were less people watching him. Those who were still staring unnerved him and he found he once again wanted to return home.

Knowing he couldn't do that he started forwards determined to find out who his parents were; then running back to the safety of home.

Walking past people who looked like him he stared at them bemused he had never seen people who looked the same as him. Though they made him feel like he did belong there he still felt scared of them, so whenever someone tried to talk to him he would growl at them and successfully make them leave him alone.

Staring at their clothes he looked down at his own they looked like rags compared to theirs. Maybe that was why he was being stared at? Or maybe it was the way he looked; his arms legs and face had dirt caking them and his hair was knotted so badly it was almost one giant mat of raven black hair.

Rubbing his arms slightly uncomfortable with how poor his clothing and appearance must be he decided he had to find something better to wear as not to attract attention.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

"Daniel, are you up yet? Daniel!" Opening her sons door the slightly annoyed look on her face shifted, replaced with an amused smile at seeing her son half dressed with his shirt on awkwardly. One arm was through the head while his head was being forced down a sleeve. "Daniel. Here let me help you."

Grabbing the shirt she lifted it from him allowing him to wear it properly.

"Better?" She asked as he ruffled his hair back into the proper style

"Much but I told you a thousand times my names Dan now"

"Ok fine Dan just finish getting ready we have to go clothes shopping" patting his head she was about to leave when she head a quiet muttering.

"I hate shopping" turning she smiled at him.

"I know you do but we need to get you some new clothes for your birthday party. I could always buy them for you" knowing her little bit of added information would change his mind she left the room to allow him the privacy to get changed.

She knew he could be downstairs in a matter of minutes.

After pulling on the remainder of his clothes he started to run downstairs not bothering with shoes; his mum would do that for him.

"Ok mum I'm ready come on let's go" he burst into the front room diving on the couch. He was a little hyper active today, but who could blame him it was his birthday.

He started to kick his legs impatient as his mum came in checking her purse as she walked.

"Alright I have enough for two outfits for you. Now come on the quicker we can get there the quicker we can get back" nodding the brunette jumped from his seat

"Come on then" he pestered slightly pushing her from behind so she would move faster. She laughed as she was pushed out of the room.

"I'm moving, stop pushing Dan." Pulling his hands from her back she walked on her own out of the house.

The excited boy couldn't keep still on their drive to the shop. He didn't like shopping but he was willing to stick it out if it meant he could have his party. He was only allowed five friends which was a hassle because he only really considered four people proper friends the others he didn't really care much for.

Along with the four people he had invited his mum had invited her friends. Dan didn't exactly want them there but he wasn't too fussed about it as ten years ago today their son had been kidnapped. The Kazami's had been friends with his mum and dad since they had been in college and he felt for them with what had happened with their son.

He had been taken just hours after being born and by an animal no less, they had gone to the police as soon as the nurses had arrived in the room. The search for the baby had gone on for months but the woods the wolf lived in were simply too thick to make it more than a few feet in.

After those few months of none stop searching the police had determined that the boy was dead if the wolf hadn't killed him already then the harsh environment that was the forest would have finished the boy off.

But still the two parents hadn't stopped hoping that by some miracle the boy was still alive and every year on the anniversary of his disappearance they would go to the local church to pray that their son was alive and well and maybe come home to them.

Dan held a lot of respect for them for that fact and he too hoped that the boy was still alive. The brunette had been so busy with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the car had slowed as it was coming to a stop outside a shopping mall.

The shopping mall was only a few years old and had been placed just a quarter of a mile from the hospital. After a riot which had taken place the old mall had been burned down and the new one had been built closer to the hospital in case another riot happened to take place people could be transported to the hospital quicker.

Tapping the boy on the shoulder his mother smiled when she gained his attention.

"We're here" she told him as a grin spread over his face.

"Finally" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the car and started to run to the entrance.

"Dan! Stop running, wait by the trollies" she yelled over to him as he skidded to a stop by the trollies.

As she started walking to the boy her phone started to ring, taking it from her pocket she answered it pressing it to her ear she started to talk to the person on the other end as she walked.

"Hello Miyoko here" stopping in front of her son she rested her hand on his shoulder so he couldn't run ahead again.

"Hi Miyoko it's Shiori just calling to ask when Dan's party is"

"The party starts at six but I know you go to the church at that time so try to make it for half past" looking down she saw Dan whisper who she was talking to, mouthing back that it was Shiori the young boy nodded going back to looking around the car park.

Nothing really interesting was happening just people walking about talking, and a lot of teenage girls walking out in too high, high heels with masses of shopping bags on each arm. One thing did catch the boy's eyes.

Another young boy with bright amber eyes poking his head around the side of a car, looking around cautiously before retracting his head. To the brunette it looked like the boy was hiding; from what he wasn't sure. The boy stuck his head back out. Very gradually he started to leave the safety the car offered venturing further and further out into the open.

As the boy became more visible to him he noticed how poor his clothing was. It looked like they were rags made from an old cloth or towel. Taking his eyes off what was meant to be his clothes he instead focused on the boy's face. More specifically his hair; which was matted, worse than he had ever seen. And this was coming from a boy who could go days on end without so much as touching his hairbrush.

The boy's hair was a deep black and went down to his hips. It was in one long mat that was never ending and clumped into one long tangle. Not a single strand was free of the mat and it looked uncomfortable though it didn't seem to faze the boy.

"Dan, be careful you almost walked into a car" Miyoko pulled his aside as he was mere inches from an opening car door. Shaking his head as though coming out of a trance he looked up into his mother's eyes.

"Wh-oh sorry mum"

"What were you looking at?" She asked having noticed her son's lapse in concentration had happened when he was staring off after something.

"There was-" he pointed to where the boy had been but he had vanished. Blinking as though that would make him reappear he strained his eyes "nothing mum. I wasn't looking at anything" he answered.

"Ok if you insist"

As they walked into the shop Dan kept looking for the boy he had just seen. But it seemed he had vanished into thin air. Making a mental note to look for him as they walked around he allowed his mum to lead him to the different clothes shops to pick out clothes he knew he would only wear once then they would be designated the spot at the back of his wardrobe.

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

The young boy had managed to make his way to a huge building which had countless people walking in and out. He had followed a woman in hopes of finding a place that sold clothes that she along with the other people were wearing.

In the open land in front of the building he was in awe of all the metal contraptions that were there. It astounded him that they existed, never had he seen anything that came even close to these creations.

As he was about to step out from a line of metal cocoon type things one sped past him pulling a little yelp from his throat. Shrinking back into the side of the metal thing his eyes had widened in fear. Taking deep breaths to try to calm himself down he took a tentative step back to the edge of the metal thing.

Being more cautious this time he poked his head out looking in the direction of the metal cocoon first he then looked in the way it had come. There were no other metal monsters coming his way, just one woman and what looked to be her son.

As the boy looked his way he retracted back into the cover the object provided. He felt oddly scared. Of what he wasn't sure, though he guessed it was because he had never seen people who looked like him before today and now they seemed to be swarming all over the place.

Taking another look out he became determined to not be intimidated by these people. His dad had taught him to never show fear around the unknown, fear was a sign of weakness to them and weakness made you an easy target.

This time when he looked out at all the people instead of retreating back he forced himself to edge out, albeit slowly he did manage to get his shoulders out, shortly followed by the rest of his torso.

"_Come on Shun what would dad say if he could see you?_" He tried to motivate himself when he felt the small pit of fear in him start to bubble up again, almost making him return to the cocoon thing he had almost left.

With the image of his father's disappointed face in his mind he continued forwards and soon he was completely out in the open. Wringing his hands he looked for where to go, for a reason he wasn't sure of he looked at the boy he had seen a few moments ago. He had intended on following the boy to see where he was going; but that plan broke down as soon as he saw he was about to walk into a cocoon.

Looking for someone else to follow he settled for a man who looked like he wanted to get in and get out without spending a second longer than necessary in there. Having to run to catch up with the man before he disappeared a small smile threatened to break out onto his face as he remembered the countless times he had ran through the forest with his dad as he was being taught to hunt. Or on more rare occasions just to have fun with him.

As soon as he stepped foot inside the building he almost tripped over his own feet. The place was huge, crammed with people though they all moved swiftly around not bothered in the slightest of the cramped conditions.

Gawping at the people as they passed him he couldn't keep his eyes still, they flicked from one person to the next never spending more than a second on one specific person. The other people however barely glanced at the boy dressed in rags.

Eyes wide in amazement he started to venture further into the building dodging people as he went. Some of the people simply ignored him while others scoffed at him and pushing him out of the way.

Going over to a corner which was vacant of people he pressed himself into the corner. Racking his brain for what to do next he decided to go with what he had done to get in here. Follow someone who could get him where he needed to go.

Closing his eyes the boy tried to focus his hearing on one person at a time. Trying to find the person most likely to get him to a place where he could find clothes.

"So then I said-"

"I wanna go home this is boring-"

"Mum hurry up I need to get my clothes" snapping his eyes open he looked for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on the brunette he had seen earlier; he was stood with the taller woman looking up at her as she held her hand to her ear.

Straining his hearing he could barely make out what she was saying.

"Dan stand still for a moment I'm talking to your dad. He wants to talk to you; if that's ok for his royal highness."

"Funny mum. Pass it here then" Shun tilted his head in confusion as the woman passed him a small object with just a shake of the head. If it had been him he would have been whipped in the back of the head with his dad's tail.

While they were stationary, thanks to Dan talking to his dad through the small box type thing, Shun crept forwards keeping to the wall of the building to avoid as many people as possible and to make himself less visible.

Not letting his eyes stray from the two Shun had managed to make it closer to them without being disturbed. He hid behind a bin which was a few meters away from them. Poking his head up a fraction so he could keep watch on them he mentally thanked his dad for all the training he had been through.

Thanks to all the training he had done to allow him to spy on animals before pouncing on them for food he was able to hide from people and be invisible to them while still watching them easily.

"Here mum. Dad just wanted to say happy birthday to me" Dan told her before they started to walk again.

Shun wasn't sure how he could understand them but something about the way they spoke registered with his mind allowing him to understand every word they said. He just wasn't sure if he could say it himself.

Leaving the bin behind he started to follow the twosome; keeping a safe distance from them in case he needed to hide should a problem arise.

**I know it's only short but please read review. I'll try to make the next chapter longer**


	6. Chapter 6

**To make up for such a short chapter before I made this one extra long**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Dan kept asking over and over forming an annoying mantra, answering with a constant almost his mum nearly snapped at him.

"Yes we're almost there, be patient" she finally snapped at him. He instantly stopped his constant questioning

"Ok. Christ you just had to say" the brunette muttered crossing his arms across his chest

"I've been saying it about five hundred times" she answered unable to keep the smile off her face. "We're here now" she told him

"Finally!" He ran straight into the shop not wasting any time. This was going to be the fastest shop in history.

Watching as the boy ran in the black haired boy shook his head. He was like a fox cub running wild; unable to be tamed by even its own mother. Taking a few steps forwards he froze when a plastic material whipped him in the face.

Bringing his hands up to protect his face he opened his eyes slightly to see a sign with strange figures on them along with a piece of clothing that he had seen many people wearing. Lifting a finger he ran it on the material following the red markings.

Tilting his head in confusion as to what it meant he retraced the figures getting into an almost trance like state. Finally taking his eyes off the sign he tried to get past it but had no way of knowing how.

Finally he pushed the cloth that was hanging in front of his face and to his amazement it did move out of his way fairly easily. Letting out a huff of air for losing time he walked into the shop. Braver than he thought he would be.

"Mum how much does this cost?" Dan asked his mother from the other side of the shop holding out a dark red jacket.

"Too much" she answered not even looking up from where she was browsing

"You didn't even look!" He whined throwing the jacket over his shoulder as he walked over to her. "At least look at it"

Taking her eyes off a shirt she had been scrutinising she glanced at the jacket; and she had to admit that it was nice, simple and it was inexpensive.

"Ok fine. That can be one of them." She agreed begrudgingly as he was about to cheer for his win she quickly added "but only if you use it more than once"

Letting out a huff of breath he accepted the bargain that was presented in front of him.

"Place it in the basket and look for some trousers. Preferably a different colour to red"

"Can't promise you that" dropping the jacket into the basket she had hanging over her elbow. As he walked back into the deeper recesses of the shop he failed to notice a young boy creep into the shop; slowly making his way over to him.

As he walked further into the shop he stared at all the different materials hanging off metal poles. Each one was rich in colour, deep blues and reds, bright yellows, dark blacks. So many different colours all in such a small space. The only place he thought such beautiful colours existed was in the woods which had been his home for the past ten years.

Scanning the room his eyes landed on the boy he had followed. He had handed something to his mother and had left for the other side of the room. Not sure why he wanted to he started to follow the boy again. Towards what looked like a rack of materials which had been sewn and tucked to look a certain way.

Not bothering to look at what was on the floor he kept his eyes trained on the boy in front of him, who had started to sift through the materials which were hanging in front of his face. As he took a step forwards he slipped on a piece of clothing strewn on the floor. Letting out an annoyed growl as he stopped himself from falling he shook his head chastising himself.

"_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, dad always said watch where you're going and a few hours on your own and you already forget everything he taught you_"

The brunette had his head bent as he examined the clothing, closer than he had ever done in the past but this was a milestone birthday, he was a decade old and he wanted to look presentable.

A growl reached his ears and his head shot up, his back stiffened to the point of breaking as he waited a few tense moments to see if the sound would happen again or if it was all in his head. Sure enough the growl happened again followed by a succession of other growls and a few subtle hisses.

Turning he looked around worried about what might be in the shop and if his mum was ok. He hadn't heard her scream or even cry subtly but his mind kept telling him that he had been so drawn into his shopping that he hadn't heard her.

Scanning the shop his eyes landed on the boy he had seen earlier bent over and it seemed that he was the one making the animal like noises. His eyes were wide in shock that a person could make those noises but he also had a look of confusion on his face.

Now that he was closer to the boy he could clearly see what his clothes were made of, they were definitely a towel and he was wearing it in a strange fashion. They had been torn and ragged after so many years of wear, with only one strap over his shoulder connecting to the rest of the towel to hold it up and offer him some sort of covering.

His feet were bare and dirt caked them in a thick layer, the dirt seemed to have been there for some time. His hands were dirty also but not as bad as his feet which had been trekking through mud and dirt for however long.

The boy he was staring at was bent down slightly so he couldn't see his face but he knew it was the same person he had seen earlier. Who else wore those kinds of clothes? If you could call them clothes.

Seeming to have sensed the eyes on him the boy raised his head. His amber eyes locking with mahogany ones.

"_Hi_" he tried but to the other it sounded like a quiet growl. Hearing the noise he tilted his head in confusion. What the hell had this kid just said?

"What?" Dan asked thoroughly confused as to what the boy had said to him. If he was even speaking.

"_Hi_" he tried again.

"What? Are you trying to say something?" He asked again guessing that the boy couldn't either talk or talk properly

"_Yes I'm saying hi!_" Shun snapped not realising he was starting to scare the other who only heard a sharp growl.

"Wow, wow calm down kid" Dan's eyes were wider than he thought possible as he held his hands out slightly as though that would protect him.

"_I'm completely calm. You just won't listen to me all I'm trying to say is hi_" squinting his eyes at the black haired boy the brunette had a thought come to him.

"Are you trying to say hi?" He asked.

Letting out an exasperated sigh the boy decided that instead of talking he would instead nod and hope the other would only ask him yes or no questions. If not then it seemed that he was the only one who could understand what was being said.

"Hi." Dan smiled slightly lowering his hands "so I take it you can't talk. So uh, I'm Dan…and you can't tell me your name" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he talked not sure what so say or whether he should talk to him at all. The boy looked homeless and if he was then he might be dangerous.

Dan was very tolerant but there had been a few rumours going around that a dangerous homeless person was going around attacking people. He doubted that he was the one talked about but one could never be too sure.

"_My name's Shun_" he spoke before he remembered that he couldn't understand him. He wasn't sure why that was but he guessed that the way he had learned to talk from his dad wasn't how this boy talked, even though he could understand the brunette it seemed the language barrier only went one way

"Will you stop growling at me!? It's scary, you're a human but you sound like an animal"

Dropping his head he all but gave up when the boy seemed to have a realisation.

"Are you speaking in animal language?" He was about to say yes but remembered in time not to do that. Thankfully he had been asked a yes or no question and could actually answer him.

A smile appeared on his dirt spotted face and he nodded his head once.

"Do you know how to speak English?" Thinking for a moment he guessed that what he was speaking was English and before he had even tried he knew he couldn't speak that language so he shook his head.

Looking to the sky as though that would give him his answers as to what was wrong with this boy he decided to ask a stupid question.

"What were you raised by animals or something?" The smile which was on his face at how stupid his question was fell when the boy nodded. "You were raised by animals? Well that explains a lot"

"_Explains a lot about what?_" Shun asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Ok again I can't understand the growls"

Sighing at the brunette Shun was about to walk away and find something to wear.

"Hey wait kid, just cos I don't understand you doesn't mean we can't talk" he reached out to grab the kid but he was too far away from him, still he did stop to look at him.

Dan didn't know why he wanted the kid to stay around but it was interesting to talk to him; and he was sure that once the boy learned English he would be able to tell him all sorts of stories about where he lived and what it was like.

Knowing that he was raised by animals explained a lot for Dan. It explained why his clothes were so bad and why he had no shoes it also explained why he couldn't talk. English at least. Now Dan knew that the growls he was making were his form of language.

"_How can we talk you don't understand me?_" Guessing what the boy was saying from his previous words he answered.

"I can ask you yes and no questions, just shake or nod your head" nodding his head in response he smiled at the other. "Great, so first of all I need a name for you. Till I can find out your real name I'll give you a nickname."

Shun thought over his words, he wasn't too sure if he wanted a nickname but it would be nice to be able to have something people could call him.

"I think I'll call you…Sam" Shun looked at him slightly dumbfounded "what don't you like the name? Put up with it for a little while, once I find out your real name Sam will be gone ok" rolling his eyes he nodded again "perfect. Now I suppose you want some real clothes. They don't seem very warm"

Looking down at himself Shun could see the stark contrast in their clothes; and compared to the other his clothes looked all the more poor and lacking in the heat section of the job. But Shun didn't feel the cold like others did, living in the woods his entire life had toughened his skin making it much less sensitive to the wind and rain.

"You know I could probably convince my mum to bring you back with us. That way I can teach you to talk" he decided while the black haired boy was examining his clothes. Walking forwards he grabbed the boy's dirty arm and started to drag him to his mum.

He didn't feel any kind of fear for the boy anymore; he could tell he was just an innocent boy who looked a little bewildered with where he was. In a strange world which he had never seen before.

"Mum!" He yelled as he dragged the bemused boy towards the woman who was still browsing through a rack of shirts.

"What is it Dan did you find something you like?" She asked not looking up from a certain shirt she had been watching for the past few minutes

"No I found someone" at this she did turn to look at him

"Dan what are you doing let go of him. You don't know him. Why is he wearing that?" She asked as he stopped in front of her

"I named him Sam he can't talk and he wears this cos he was raised by animals" he explained quickly as he looked up at her face which showed confusion and shock

"You named him?" She started taking in what he had said one section at a time.

"Yea he has a real name, I'm sure he does, but he can't tell me what it is because he doesn't speak English he speaks animal language. Once I teach him English I can find out his real name"

"Ok but what makes you think he's coming to our house, he might be tricking you Dan if he lives on the street he may rob us to take back to his house." Shaking his head at her Dan looked back at the boy.

"He wouldn't do that please mum let him stay over. I'll look after him"

"He isn't a pet Dan he's a human being" she chastised gently not wanting to upset the boy when he just wanted to help

"I know mum but please let me help him. Please, he can come to my birthday. Please mum" looking up at her with pleading eyes he had his hands pressed together like he was praying to her. Sighing in defeat she nodded.

"Ok, fine but only if he says it's ok" turning her eyes to the boy who was only a foot away from her she asked "would you like to come stay with me and Dan?" The brunette held his breath as he looked behind to see what he would do.

Staring at the two people in front of him his mind started going over what he was being asked. The question was simple but what could come of it was anything but. If he said yes then he would have; a home, clothes and would be taught to speak like they did. But if he said no then he would be back where he started with nothing and no one.

"_Ok_" he nodded.

Not understanding the word they took the nod as a yes.

"Yes I win. He can stay at home" as he was about to leave the shop with the wolf boy in tow his mum's voice stopped him.

"Dan where are you going we have to pay for your clothes"

Letting out a deep breath he turned walking back over to her and standing next to her while she waited in line.

**please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

After they had paid for his clothes Dan had sprinted out of the shop leaving his dejected mother to follow behind bags in her hands. She couldn't be mad at her son she knew he was a hyper boy but she did feel slightly sorry for the animal boy he was dragging behind.

She wasn't sure whether or not she believed the boy was in fact raised by animals but judging by his clothing he was from the streets. As she followed the two boys at a much more reasonable pace she racked her brain to think of how to make the boy look civilised.

She knew she would have to clean him and give him new clothes which weren't bits of rags being held up by what looked like pieces of string wound around each other. That was the only easy thing she could see the rest would be much harder.

His hair would need a lot of cutting maybe even being shaved off. It was so matted that the original hair was almost completely hidden by clumps of dirt and god knows what else. On top of his hair problem she would have to teach to speak English. Dan had said he would teach him but she doubted he would follow through with his words.

Looking to the two disappearing figures she couldn't help thinking that the boy reminded her of someone though she couldn't place her finger on it. Shaking her head she saw they were about to run down a set of stairs.

"Dan! Dan! Don't go down there wait for me!" She yelled running forwards not caring that people were now looking.

"But mum! I wanna go home." He complained as he stopped just at the top of the stairs the boy in his grip looking silently relieved.

"I know and we're going just wait for me" having made it to the two boys she decided not to take any more risks with him especially when he had a confused child with him. Grabbing his shirt sleeve in a tight grip she started to walk the two out of the shop not listening to his protests as he complained about people watching.

He complained the entire way out of the building and even when walking through the car park where no one was bothered about them.

"Mum, mum, stop it let go you're pulling me" He complained as he was still pulling Shun.

"_Now you know how I feel_" he muttered to himself

"See now Sam's annoyed"

"He's annoyed at you Dan" she retorted as they reached the car. Unlocking the doors she opened the back "sit in the back Dan, Sam will have to be in the front so I can keep an eye on him"

"Why" he whined

"Because if you're right then he won't have been in a car before and won't know what to do." Holding up her hand to stop him as he was about to protest she continued "don't argue Dan I don't care if you say you'll watch him I want to make sure"

Giving up the brunette dropped down onto the seat.

"Fine. But I get to listen to my CD."

Shaking her head she helped Shun climb into the car. He wasn't sure what he was getting into or what it was but he tried to copy what Dan had done. Twisting awkwardly as he tried to seat himself.

Placing her hands on his dirt caked arms she stopped him when he was facing the seat.

"Let me help you" turning him slowly she managed to get him to sit properly without removing too much mud from his back and arms.

"_Thank you_" not able to understand what he had said she took a cautionary step back, she tried to think what he could be saying and it was either good or very bad. But as he hadn't done anything she guessed it was good so she gave him a small smile.

Nodding at her she let him close the door trapping him in the metal cocoon like thing. Cutting off any escape if things went wrong for him.

As his mum walked around the back of the car Dan lent forwards.

"Don't look so scared it'll be alright" turning shocked at the sudden noise he looked at the brunette wondering how he could have been caught off guard. If his father was there he would have been chastised for getting lost in his thoughts.

"_How do you know? What if I die?!_" The sudden harsh growl he let out made the brunette jump back

"Easy!"

Tilting his head at the other he moved back around so he was looking out the window his amber eyes drifting to the sky.

Everything had changed in those few hours since he left the woods but the sky would never change. The bright blue would always remind him of home, of the many times he had lent against his dad's side as he told him stories about anything and everything.

Unbeknownst to him he let out a small whimper at the thought of his dad.

"Are you alright Sam?" A woman's voice asked as a hand was rested on his bare shoulder. Not taking his eyes from the cloud free sky he nodded his head slightly. Accepting the silent answer Miyoko lent back in her seat starting the car she pulled out. A small smile graced her face as she gave the young boy a final look.

He was so new to the world. So innocent.

The car drove down the street which led to the brunette's home. He sat in the back seat quietly singing to a song playing on the radio. His eyes strayed to the black haired boy in the front seat who was staring at the children playing on the pavement.

He seemed almost mesmerised by the children who were enjoying their final day from school. Smiling he watched as he rested his hand on the glass as though he could pass through it and join them.

He let out a small cry of some sort as they turned into the drive that led to the house.

"Come on lad don't be like that you can go out later." Dan assured as he opened his car door.

"No he's not" Miyoko disagreed.

"But mum-"

"Not buts Dan I have to get him looking less like a street boy before I even contemplate letting him go outside not to mention I have to register him at your school and he has to learn at least basic English." Hearing the long list of things that had to be done to the young boy Dan deflated as he waited for Shun to leave the car.

Looking over at him he saw that he hadn't moved, he was looking at him with mild confusion shinning in his eyes. Staring back at the boy he realised that he didn't know how to open the car. Grabbing the handle he opened the door so he could jump out.

Shun stared at him not sure what was expected of him. After a few moments of silent staring he reached for the black object which was just above the car seat. He fumbled with the clasp type object trying to undo it by pulling at the belt around his waist.

Clean hands rested over his dirty ones. Taking his eyes off the seat belt he looked at the brunette in front of him. Moving his hands away from the clasp he watched as the other pressed down on the button releasing him from the belt.

Looking at him slightly confused as how easily he had been freed he blinked for a moment before pushing himself off the padded seat. Miyoko had already left the two to take Dan's clothes up to his room leaving him with only the brunette to help him into the house.

Taking the boy's upper arm he was led towards the open door the black haired boy hesitating slightly as the wood door neared him, the house seemed to almost loom over him as he was led towards the building. Feeling the pull on his hand as the boy stopped Dan turned to cast him a look.

"What?" He asked completely forgetting that he wouldn't get an answer.

"_What the hell is that place?_" He asked as he stared at the stone building he had never seen something like this before, was it another of those hospitals? Shaking his head he looked at the boy before trying to reassure him on what he thought was wrong with him.

"There's nothing wrong with the building. Come on in it's fine" looking at him like he was insane he shook his head defiantly.

"_No! It's not fine that place what is it?_" Using his free hand Shun pointed to the building. Nodding Dan had a fair idea on what was wrong.

"I promise it's ok. Nothing is going to happen this is where I live. My home" that final word, home registered with the young boy. This was Dan's home it was different from his home but it was still his home, he shouldn't have expected the same kind of home considering how much different the brunettes world was to his.

"_Ok_" he agreed. The word was lost to the brunette but judging by the gentler tone in the growl and the slight whimper that accompanied the growl he guessed it was an agreement.

"Good. Come on now I need to make you normal" looking the boy over he added "well look normal" as he was led in he looked over the room, the colours were quite pale but were very clean and calming nothing like the colours in the woods around this time.

He was led towards the stairs which led to his room, his mums room, the bathroom and the guest room. "I'll give you the tour later right now I need to clean you up a bit. Mum hates shoes in the house cos they tread in dirt. She'll go mental if you keep doing it while not even wearing shoes"

Laughing slightly to himself at the mental image of his mum's rant at the state of her 'lovely new carpet' Dan led the now thoroughly confused boy up the stairs towards the bathroom. A sudden thought came to him. Had this boy ever had a wash before? If not then he could be in for a few scratches.

**Only short but it seemed like a good place to end. Please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

Up in the brunette's room Miyoko was folding the boy's clothes so she could set them on his bed for the party that was happening later on. Letting out a sigh as she remembered the party she closed her eyes for a moment. She would have to bring Sam with her and keep a very close eye on him, they had booked a building to have the party in and she didn't know how he would react with all these different people.

It would be much harder to keep an eye on him and Dan with all the other children and adults around. She had only allowed Dan to invite five friends for that matter, to make it easier on herself. The numerous cousins would be enough to handle without dozens of other children to keep an eye on.

Laying his trousers on the bed she turned to his wardrobe, while she was in the room she would find some clothes for Sam to wear.

Opening the door to the wardrobe she ran her hand over the soft material looking for something he might wear, though she guessed that it wasn't too important judging on his clothes she doubted that fashion was very important to him.

Though Dan would be a little annoyed if she picked out something either he still wore or liked.

Grabbing hold of a green shirt she pulled it out; Dan hadn't worn this for years and when he had it was because he had gone trick or treating as Robin Hood, she had even cut the sleeves so it looked like he lived in a forest. She had wanted to throw it out a long time ago but Dan insisted he would wear it again, of course he hadn't but she never got around to disposing of it. Looking the plain shirt over she guessed that Sam would like it; it was only plain and he wouldn't be bothered about the torn sleeves.

As she folded the shirt over her arm so it hung down her ears picked up the quiet sound of feet tapping on the floor.

Walking to the door she opened it fully to see Dan dragging the younger boy behind him.

"Dan what are you doing?" She asked as he pulled the other into the bathroom with him.

"Getting the worst of the dirt off him before he ruins your things" he answered closing and locking the door behind him. He had a suspicion that the boy might try to run if he didn't like the mud being washed from him. After all he may have never had a wash before.

Looking at the closed door she went back into the room, the thought not occurring to her that Sam may have a bad reaction to being scrubbed by her hot headed son.

Inside the bathroom it looked almost like a photo nothing was out of place and every object shone with a shine that showed it had been polished to an almost obsessive extent. Every object was pure white and had not a single speck of mud or dust on them.

The two boys stood out in the porcelain room. One was fairly clean and looked calm the other looked to have rolled in the mud before stepping in. The latter boy had a face of pure shock and a hint of fear shinning in his eyes.

"Go and sit on this" Dan told him leading him to the toilet and helping him sit on the lid. Stopping the boy from twisting on the seat he placed his hands on his shoulders "sit still, I need to get this mud off you."

"_No I like it_" he tried to answer him pulling at his hands to try to get them off of him but every time he pulled he could feel the others nails in his skin. Letting out a small warning growl as the boy pulled at his hands one last time; his growl had the desired effect and he removed his hands from the shoulders.

"Fine I won't keep grabbing you just don't move. You have to look civilised, and the only way to do that is for you to not move. Little animal boys must been seen and not look like an animal" he held up a finger as he talked to try to show the importance in his words.

Nodding to show he understood he started to wring his hands as he saw the brunette grab what looked like a posh rag. It was clean as was everything else in the room but it was much smaller than the others which were draped over the back of the door. It was pure white, cleaner than freshly fallen snow and it made the young boy feel slightly guilty that he was about to ruin it.

Turning the tap on the water started to pour out from both taps. Soaking the hand towel under the running water he twisted the taps off squeezing the eccess water out of the towel he looked at the boy watching him with weary eyes.

"Hold out your hand" he instructed as he held out his own flat hand for him to place his arm in. Hesitating slightly he outstretched his arm it going against every instinct in his body. Giving someone permission to do something that he didn't know what it was.

Holding his arm in a tight grip he started to try to fold the towel in one hand. After a few moments of faffing with the cloth he managed to make it look like his mum would do it when she wiped a mud spot off his cheek with a tissue. Pressing the towel to his dirt caked arm he started to rub a spot trying to be careful in case he hurt or spooked him.

Shun scrunched his eyes closed as he began to rub his arm with the warm towel. It felt very strange the fabric was soft against his skin, nothing like his father's tongue which he used to use to clean him when he was younger. Though that hadn't happened for a while as the weather had been very stormy and the mud would be back twice as bad the next day so his dad had given up.

"It's ok." He soothed as he started to rub the same spot harder, the mud wasn't coming off. It was starting to frustrate him. "Why isn't this working?!" He snapped as he started to scrub his entire arm.

"_Ow, Dan_" he whined as he opened his eyes to see what the brunette was doing. He started to pull his arm back to his chest but Dan's grip tightened as he scrubbed harder. Letting out a growl he hoped the brunette would stop before he started to get angry. When that didn't work he decided it was time to try plan B. Swinging with his nails pointed at his face Shun's nails connected to the brunettes face, his nails having been sharpened so he could scale trees, leaving deep red scratches across the side of his face leading straight to his nose.

"Ow!" He yelled releasing his arm and diving backwards, his hand going to his face as he clamped his hand over the throbbing scratch "what the hell Sam that hurt!" He couldn't lower the volume he was speaking in from anger coursing through him. He had known that being hurt was a possibility but he had never thought it would really happen.

He had thought the boy would have understood that this was for the best and would've sat waiting for it to end.

"_I said ow, I stand by my decision_" he answered crossing his arms across his chest to show he was serious despite being un-understandable to the brunette and it seemed everyone in this world.

"You can't scratch people I was just cleaning your arm. Christ's sake" he muttered the last part under his breath. Seeing that words would just be a waste of his breath he pointed to his arm which was the same colour as it had been before only slightly reddened in the areas which weren't covered in mud to the point that the mud completely obscured the pale skin beneath.

Pouting slightly at the boy for pointing out his failure to clean mud he sighed before doing what he should have done to start with.

"Mum!"

A few moments later the door opened a woman entering looking a mix of concerned and impatience. She was afraid the boy had done something when Dan had tried to make him look presentable, she knew her son well and knew that his way wasn't always the right way but he refused to believe that. She was impatient because she had just found the perfect outfit for the animal boy and had been pulled away from sorting it out.

"Yes Dan" she asked before noticing the bright red scratches lining his cheek "what happened?" she tried not to jump to any conclusion but it was quite hard considering that only one thing was really plausible.

"I give up." He stated waving his arms "he is impossible I get criticised for not being able to get mud off that seems to have been there for years."

"How can he criticise if he can't talk? But that isn't important what is, is why you have scratches on your face." Walking into the room she closed the door behind her, cupping her son's cheek she rubbed the scratches with her thumb to see how bad they were.

"He scratched me, I was cleaning him and he just swung at me. He won't get clean. I swear I scrub that boy and he just looks annoyed and he won't get clean" he complained as he pointed to the boy watching them with inquisitive eyes.

"Of course he won't that's been there for a long time he needs to soak first. Honestly never let a boy do a mothers job they just can't do it" she mumbled the last part to herself as she took hold of Shun's arm easing him off the toilet. "Dan get out and find something you want to eat I'll get him soaking and be down while I let him sit." She told him as she turned the taps on in the bath; the water quickly filling up the tub.

Nodding at his mum Dan left the room casting a final look at Sam seeing the boy looked more than a little scared. On some level Dan wanted his mum to be scratched as well, he could see that she thought he was incompetent for not being able to look after a child, he felt if she saw what he was like she would understand why he needed help.

"Don't look so terrified I'll make sure you're fine" she assured as she finished filling the bath. Looking at her with wide eyes he was sure that she was insane.

"_I will not be fine. I'll drown!_" If he had the chance he would have screamed for his dad to help but his chances were gone as soon as the door closed.

Sitting in the bath, warm water reaching his chest the young boy had a scowl set on his face. Arms crossed indignant as he sent a half glare to the woman sitting on the toilet reading a magazine while he sat in the water soaking, his long hair floating in the water drifting forwards as he sat as still as he could.

His amber eyes caught the black floating into his line of sight. He had the urge to grab his hair and lift it from the water so he could hold it close to his chest as some form of comfort as he sat in the alien thing.

"I've never seen a child sit in the bath so still." She muttered to herself as she closed her magazine. Grabbing a pink bottle at the bottom of the bath she opened the top tipping the liquid into the water a blob splattered against the surface. Clicking the lid closed she set the bottle back where it was meant to be. Dipping her hand into the pleasantly warm water she swished it around slightly, just enough for bubbles to start to form.

She hoped that by adding something to change the colour it would bring something to the boy and perhaps bring out his lost childlike curiosity and imagination.

Staring at the growing number of bubbles he reached out hesitantly touching the top of a large one with his finger tip. The bubble popped as soon as his finger touched the surface making a small smile appear on his face. He liked this, it was quite fun. Biting his lip nervously he touched another bubble which too popped under his touch.

Feeling like a child he clapped slightly to himself and the bubbles. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he had initially thought, he might get used to these soakings.


	9. Chapter 9

As the last of the water ran down the drain a warm towel wrapped around the boy who ran his fingertips across the soft material. Bending down to look him in his bright amber eyes, which looked so familiar to her, she smiled he had a small smile on his own face as he rubbed the fluffy towel.

"You look so much better" she commented, and she was speaking the truth as well. His once filthy arms and legs were now almost porcelain in how they looked they were pale but looked surprisingly clean of scratches and scars she had expected a few if he were to have lived with animals.

In fact the only real indication that that was a possibility was the way he talked, the whimpers, growls and even the occasional hiss that made up his language made it quite clear that he had been around some form of animal though which one was a mystery.

"What am I going to do about your hair?" She asked herself as she lifted the mass of matted black hair "probably have to cut off it all" she concluded as she looked around for any scissors though she knew it was stupid to do so, the only ones which could be even remotely useful at cutting through that was the pair in the front room. The best in here would be nail scissors.

"_I am not having it cut off_" he stated though he knew it would do nothing to help him. Looking up after hearing his growls she nodded understanding. Though this surprised both of them.

"I'll see what I can do but if I can't stop it I will have to cut it off. But only as a last resort ok?" Placing his hand on her shoulder he gave her a squeeze thanking her with an action instead of words as that was the only way she would understand him.

Standing up she looked down at him before motioning for him to wait for a few seconds, she was going to fetch a comb from her room to try to get the bottom lugs out, the rest would take a lot of work. Pulling strands apart one by one while pulling off the dirt; on top of that she would have to get Dan ready for the party while getting Sam into his clothes while making sure he didn't rip them.

She had no idea if he would do that or not, but it was likely that he would considering the fact that he is used to rags, he may feel uncomfortable about wearing new, to him, clothes.

Leaving the room she walked to her room which was only a door down. As she went she could hear Dan downstairs, it seemed he wasn't content with the meal he had just eaten as the sound of objects banging about indicated that he was making another lot.

Entering her room she grabbed the open box she had on her dresser drawer which was set by the door. Shuffling the object in the box around she spotted what she had been looking for a bright red comb which hadn't been used in years. She had been close to throwing it out numerous times but each time a little voice stopped her saying she would need it one day.

Removing the comb she replaced the box leaving the room before he wandered. He was like a toddler and they tended to not stay put for more than a few minutes.

Poking her head around the door she saw he was stood where she had told him to. He looked slightly bored as his eyes were wandering around the room looking at every object which was so carefully placed it almost made him worry to touch anything.

"I'll grab your clothes make sure not to move"

"_Where would I go?_" He asked her though it was more to himself as he was un-understandable.

She smiled at him before leaving the room to grab the clothes she had laid out. She had found some trousers for him though they were more like three-quarters. The only reason she had chosen them instead of some proper ones was because Dan never wore them so he wouldn't have a fit if she chose the wrong pair for Sam.

They were a simple black pair with no pockets; she had had images in her head of him nipping his hands on the zips or getting his hair trapped around the buttons or in the zips.

Going back to the bathroom she grabbed him from turning on the hot water tap. Holding his newly clean hand she took it from the tap.

"No, no Sam don't touch that" she chastised softly leading him back to the middle of the room.

"_I was just looking_" he mumbled as he looked at the plastic and material in her hands.

"I have to get you dressed first. Will you stand still?" She asked slowly making sure to use a yes or no question at the end. Looking at the material in her hand he looked down at the towel he was wearing. It seemed more familiar to him that the things she was holding. Probably something he had seen as a baby. Though he couldn't be sure.

He glanced from the towel to his clothes which had been hung over a rack on a metal object stuck on the wall. He guessed he couldn't wear the soft material he was wearing at the moment and he already knew that he couldn't wear what he wanted to; which was his worse than rag clothing. Albeit begrudgingly he nodded his head once closing his eyes as he felt a stab of guilt in him.

For what he wasn't too sure; though he guessed it was because he was disregarding the clothes he had worn for years in favour of some alien garments. Smiling at the boy's face she couldn't help but pat his head a little in comfort. She knew this would be strange and hard for him but she also knew it had to be done if he was to look somewhat normal.

Back downstairs the brunette was stood on the worktop trying to find his mum's hidden stash of vanilla pudding, chocolate and crisps. She would hide them from him fifty per cent of the time as he would hide them in his room. Mainly from his dad.

Stumbling on the worktop he grabbed the cupboard. Muttering curses under his breath as he feared he may have alerted his mum to his sneaky antics. Holding his breath for a few moments he sighed in relief as she heard him talking to Sam up in the bathroom.

"Thank god she gets consumed with things so easily" he whispered going back to rifling around the top of the cupboard swinging his arms around as he felt for any indication of food. Though when he retraced his hand he just saw a mountain of collected dust. "How can someone be such a clean freak and still have this must dust?" He asked himself as he wiped his hand down his trousers. They didn't matter if they were dirty he wasn't wearing them to the party after all.

Underneath the cupboards he was trying to see on top of was the microwave and despite his better judgment he used the metal machine to hoist himself up further. Resting his foot on the microwave he pulled himself up until he was at a good enough level to rest his forearms on the top. Pushing down on the cupboard he had managed to get his head and shoulders up over the top.

"Ha perfect!" He had found two plastic bags in the far corner "and she thought she could hide them from me" smirking to himself he reached out pulling out just one of the bags. The second he would save for later.

Jumping from the top of the work top he swung the bag over his shoulder before marching out of the room and up the stairs to eat in his room.

**It's only short but I wanted to make the next chapter extra long please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow_" a continuous chorus of what to her sounded like growls reached her ears as his head was pulled back slightly as the comb started to unknot the small lugs at the ends of his three foot long hair.

Shushing him as she undid the small lugs she let her eyes wander to his new clothing, they were much too big for him though he didn't seem to mind. In fact he almost seemed pleased that the shirt hung low on him the bottom of the green shirt reaching his mid thighs and the collar so loose that it slipped over his shoulder every time he moved to see why he was being pulled back.

His trousers were far too loose on him as well and the only way she had to combat this was to tie a belt around his waist. Which was far easier said than done as he had believed she was trying to constrict him with a camouflaged snake. It had taken her many minutes of promising that he would be fine and even wrapping the belt around her own waist as proof before he allowed the leather to even touch his pale skin.

The hem of the trousers were too long on him and he had wished to rip the bottoms off though his hands were swatted away as soon as he tried to rip the material with his claw like nails. Instead of them being ripped into a much more natural, to him at least, fashion they were rolled up to the top of his shins.

While she tugged at the bottoms or his hair he started to fiddle with the too big shirt rubbing his fingers over the green material. He was starting to get used to the tugs on matt that was masquerading as his hair so to pass the time he started to hum to himself. It was a tune his dad would sing to him when he was a baby to help him calm down after an animal would venture too close to their home than he was comfortable with.

He wasn't very confident as a child and would hide from something as futile as a rabbit; because of that his dad had invented the song to keep him calm and to keep his mind off the danger his mind had convinced him was around every corner. Which in a way it was. Though after the years passed he had calmed down much with the woods and had learned everything there was to know about the forest and the dangers which he could, now, easily avoid.

As he started to hum the soothing tune he closed his amber eyes allowing himself to be transported back in time to the first time he heard that song.

Flashback

Laying against the thick black fur of his dad's side a midnight coloured tail wrapped around his waist holding him close as he nuzzled his face into his father's neck. Closing his round amber eyes the one year old whispered his fears into the thick fur.

The elder of the two tilted his head around enough to reach the special child's face rubbing his wet nose against his cold cheek.

"_What's wrong child?_" He asked his son as the boy lifted his tiny head off his neck.

"_Scared_" he answered his voice thick with worry.

"_Why is that son?_"

"_I-I saw something it scared me_" he answered his father holding a clump of his thick pure black fur in his small hands.

"_Trust me boy nothing will come and hurt you I will protect you. You're my child and I will not let another being lay a claw on you._" Despite the words he could see the quiver in his bottom lip, thinking of what he should do to reassure the boy he cared for more than any other child he would ever have. A small smile came to his face as he thought of a tune which, to him at least, seemed comforting and calming.

Wrapping around the boy more to shelter him from the danger he thought was out there the wolf laid his head against the babies back, and he started to hum. Hum the tune that seemed to flow from his mind to fill the air around them. Opening his amber eyes he couldn't see anything but the darkness his father's shelter provided, that darkness allowed him to relax against his soft side.

Soon after the tune replayed a few times he tried to mimic him. Humming the calming tune along with his father; the different pitch in tone creating a melody that was sending the infant to sleep.

His head dropping more than it had been before he grabbed more of the wolf's fur as he was sent to a peaceful sleep.

End flashback

Staring at the child in front of her she listened to the tune wondering where he had learned it from. It was a beautiful song and though she didn't wish to judge him when she didn't even know his real name, she hadn't thought a boy in the condition he was in would even know anything that wasn't disturbing.

Feeling the tugging on the ends of his hair cease the raven haired boy turned to see the woman had stopped combing his mass of hair. Looking at her with curiosity shinning in his amber eyes he opened his mouth to talk only to remember he was unable to communicate with anyone in this world.

"That was a beautiful tune did you learn it from whoever raised you?" She asked ensuring she used a yes or no question. Nodding his head a warm smile appeared on his pale face; subconsciously he reached out to the rack his former clothes were hung over. His fingers curling around the tattered fabric he pulled them to his chest running his fingers over the rags as he remembered just this morning how he had been curled up into his dad as they talked on what they would do that day.

"_I love the tune I just wish it was my dad humming it to me_" He admitted despite her having no idea on what he was saying, it just helped him to talk to someone about his father.

"I may not know anything about you but I do know that whoever raised you did a very good job. Dan says you were raised by animals and I'm not sure whether or not I believe that, no animal could raise a child as good as you." The wolf's child beamed at the compliment though it quickly vanished as he registered what she was saying. She didn't think that his dad could have raised him because he didn't walk and talk like these freakish people did.

She seemed to sense that her words had had a bad effect on the strange boy so she quickly apologised for her assumption.

"I didn't mean to disrespect the person who raised you Sam you know that right?" She asked placing her hand on his upper arm to gain his full attention. Nodding at her he turned to look out of the window on the wall to the left of him. It didn't cause her much of a problem with his hair as it was so long she could just hang it in the other direction and it was still only inches from the ground.

In the brunettes room the bag of food had been emptied the contents sprawled out over his bed. Bars of chocolate were lining the edges of his bed while the crisps and vanilla pudding had been scattered inside the chocolate wall.

Dan had dragged a chair over from the side of his room and had set it by the bed inches from touching the thick sheets. The clothes that his mother had ensured were set out neatly for him on the freshly made bed had been thrown to the floor to make room for the chocolate bed sheet.

The brunette was sat on the wooden chair slumped forwards his elbows rested on his knees as he watched the bed full of food his mother had tried so hard to hide from not only him but his father as well. As he soaked in the sight of the food his dad would never get his hands on he marked up another win for himself.

"I should probably hide this" he muttered to himself as he pushed himself up from the chair to grab the food to stash away under his bed. "Though Sam would probably like to try some" picking up one piece of chocolate he dropped it onto the chair he had recently left so he would remember to leave it. "This is going to take forever."

With a heavy sigh he started to grab at the food with both hands throwing it all under his bed as fast as he could as footsteps outside his room told him someone was coming.

Miyoko was on the verge of screaming as she tightened her grip on the comb in her hand. It shouldn't have been this hard to remove a few lugs at the bottom of his hair. That was all she was aiming to remove, a few lugs, it wasn't like she wanted to chop off all his hair. At the moment at least.

A hand rested on her shoulder, looking up she saw Sam's bright amber eyes looking down on her. Instead of talking in his alien language he tilted his head, asking a question she fully understood.

"I'm fine, it's just your hair is a nightmare" she laughed slightly at the end to try to ease her frustration. Patting her shoulder to try to apologise as best he could, though he wasn't sure why he was, he gave her a soft smile that warmed her heart.

He was so innocent, untainted by the harsh world that surrounded him. The boy was truly one of a kind, special.

"I'll be back in a moment I need to make sure Dan starts to get changed." Pushing herself up she handed the animal child the comb in her hand adding "you have a go at it" just to ensure he wouldn't go wandering in her absence.

Diving onto the bed as the door started to open, Dan clamped his eyes shut resting his hands behind his head to try to look like he was relaxing.

"Daniel, get up. You have to get changed." Opening an eye a crack he looked up at his mum, breathing an inward sigh of relief. He had thought his dad would have been the one opening the door, it was almost time for him to be home.

"Mum, I told you it's Dan now" he whined pushing himself up into a slouch.

"Yes, yes ok whatever you say" she patronised as she grabbed the clothes he had thrown carelessly to the floor. "Now get dressed, the party will be in a few hours."

"Sam's coming right?" He asked as he caught the clothes she tossed his way, she looked at him and thought it through for a moment.

"You're looking after him. If you can do that then he can come" she conceded as she ran her thumb over the five scratches on his cheek each a different length. "I'll have to do something about this. Perhaps a touch of make-up"

His face dropped at her statement. Make-up?! Not a chance.

"No, no, no that's ok. I'll be fine I'm sure it'll have faded by the time of the party" he tried to assure while pulling her hand away. He had tried in vain to cover the slight panic in his voice but the older brunette caught it.

"If you're sure. Now hurry up and get changed I'll check in on you in a few minutes if you're not changed I'll be staying in to watch you get changed" with that threat she left her son a look of horror on his face as he knew she would do just that.

Leaving her son to get changed she peaked into the bathroom to see Sam parting his hair as he tried to brush through the enormous matt with the wrong side of the comb. Smiling to herself she decided she best help him; otherwise he would be there forever.

"Sam" she called over to him in a hushed voice as not to shock him by the sudden and unexpected noise. Looking up at the woman in the doorway the black haired boy blinked at her though didn't move in any other way. "Turn it around, that's the wrong side" she chastised softly silently amused by his cluelessness.

Looking from the comb to the woman a look of realisation crossed his features and he nodded at her to show he understood. Turning the comb around so the bristles faced him he looked at her for reassurance that he was doing it right now.

The small nod he received made his face light up, he always did like to learn new things. Even if they were strange.

"I'll be back in a minute, ok. I just have to start getting changed."

"_Ok_" he answered forgetting yet again that it was pointless to talk though she seemed to understand what he was trying to say as she nodded at him before closing the door most of the way.

As he started to try to brush his hair again he couldn't help thinking that it was much easier to talk to her than it was to Dan.

"_Must be because she had to look after him as a baby_" he mumbled to himself remembering what his dad had told him about children having their own made up language.

Outside the house a car pulled up on the drive a young man in a suit stepping out. He let out a sigh as he hooked his finger in his tie pulling it down. Looking up at his house he smiled as he readjusted his grip on the wrapped gift in his hand.

He had spent his lunch break hunting for the gift his son had pestered him for, for the last three months. Pressing the button on his keys to lock the door he left his car.

Opening the door to the house he had expected to hear the TV going with either cartoons or an exercise channel. But the house was silent. Looking into the room which was closest to him he saw the light was still turned off and only a handbag was on the couch.

"Honey?" He called out "you here?" This was unusual his wife was usually downstairs doing yoga in front of the TV. Walking to the bottom of the stairs he started to walk up a couple of steps "honey?" He tried again, still receiving no response.

Looking up the stairs in confusion he started to climb the steps. Listening closely as he went.

He had expected his son to be downstairs opening presents and watching the TV. But it looked as though they were out, the only indication that anyone was in was the bag on the couch.

Reaching the top step he looked down the small hall. All but one door was shut, and the light coming from that room told him that someone was there. Curiosity grabbed he started for the door, hoping to find his wife in there, he was slightly worried by the lack of noise in the usually lively house.

Opening the door he was about to talk to who he thought to be his wife. Instead his mouth hung open as his eyes landed on a small boy in his son's clothes, a clump of black hair in one hand and his wife's comb in the other staring up at him with inquisitive eyes.

**Please read review**


	11. Chapter 11

Staring at the boy he blinked shaking his head, convinced that he was seeing things. Resting his eyes back on the boy he was surprised to see he was still there he was sure the boy would have disappeared once he looked back at him.

"Honey?!" He tried again slight panic in his voice as he watched the bizarre boy sitting on the toilet seat brushing what looked to be nothing but matts. Thankfully the door beside the bathroom swung open and out stepped Miyoko, half dressed in a skinny jeans and her usual baggy shirt.

"What is it Shinjiro?" She asked as she walked closer not yet realising that he had seen the boy her son had picked up while shopping.

"Are we in the wrong house?" He asked rather stupidly though he was more than a little bemused at the moment. "Cos there's a boy in here and it's not Dan"

Looking though the small gap he had left in the door way she looked over at the amber eyed boy who was looking up at the tall man with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"How did you do that?" She asked referring to his hair which was a third de-knotted, turning her attention back to her husband she realised how strange this must look to him, it was rather strange to her and she knew he was here. "This is Sam, Dan found him, brought him here and apparently we're going to look after him." She started to explain "Dan wants to keep him kind of like a pet, and I admit that I am quite fond of him"

"Hold on did you just say a pet he's a person" Shinjiro asked as he looked at the boy who had gone back to his hair ignoring the two in the doorway "I don't like pets all that much and he is a human, Dan kidnapped a kid!" Shushing her husband as she watched Sam move away from them slight fear in his eyes as he watched the strange man who was pointing at him.

"Calm down will you he's homeless and he's kind of sweet, I'm quite fond of the little boy despite not even knowing his real name" she laughed to herself at the weirdness of it all, having a boy stay in her house for however long and not even knowing his real name

"He hasn't got a name!?" He asked making the young boy jump and pulling a growl from him. He hated being taken off guard and that was what this stranger had just done. Baring his teeth at the man, just like his dad had taught him, he growled at the tall man. Intent on scaring him; and he succeeded.

The tall black haired man backed off slightly at the sight of the sharper than normal teeth that looked almost like fangs, though that could have been the panic in him making him imagine the pointed teeth.

Shun's teeth were sharper than normal because of his dad and all the hunting he had done which had slowly sharpened the once flat teeth. Ever since Shun had first had his teeth he had been out learning to hunt and all the bones he had had to bite through had made his milk teeth sharpen and the ones which had fallen out and replaced with permanent were only just beginning to grow points.

Backing up from the boy who was about to jump off of the toilet seat and he suspected attack him, he almost banged into the door frame.

"Miyoko, is he dangerous?" He asked worried.

"No I'm sure he isn't" she answered slightly hesitant, at the same moment a door down the hall swung open a boy dressed in almost all red stepping out.

"What's with the yelling?!" He asked he too yelling. Walking over to his parents he was about to hug his dad and snatch the present from his hand when his ears registered the growl coming from the bathroom. Looking into the room he saw that Sam was there growling at, he guessed, his dad.

Pushing past the two adults one of which looked terrified and the other slightly worried.

"What did you do to him?" He asked in an accusing tone to his dad seeing no other reason for the boy to be distressed

"Me! He's going to attack me" his dad stated pointing at the wolf's child only to have his hand swatted down.

"Leave Sam alone" glaring at his dad for scaring his new friend he went to Sam's side looking him over to make sure he looked ok. Only then did he realise that the boy wasn't wearing his rags anymore. "Sam? You look nice" he complimented though he was slightly irritated that he was wearing his clothes he did have to admit that they looked better on him.

The small boy smiled up at his new friend looking down at the material which had been draped over him about ten minutes before the man had barged in.

More than a little bewildered by the reaction he had gained from his son he shifted his focus from the boy who hadn't stopped growling at him to the brunette.

"W-what happened to your face?" He asked finally noticing the scratches streaked across his cheek.

"Nothing little accident nothing important it was my fault" he skirted around the answer guessing his dad would blame Sam when in actuality it was his fault the strange child lashed out at him.

"He did it didn't he?" His father accused feeling slightly braver as he was the furthest away from the growling boy

"It was my fault!" He yelled knowing his dad would use this as an excuse to get rid of the boy. Taken aback at the sudden shout from his son his father stepped back.

"If he attacked you he's gone"

"He didn't attack me." The sudden anger which had filled him at the thought of losing the animal child left him leaving him deflated and all but pleading with his dad, not knowing what he could say he decided to try guilt. "Come on dad it's my birthday, you missed last year working don't ruin this one"

Sighing in defeat Shinjiro nodded accepting he had lost and reluctantly accepting the boy.

"Fine, but if he attacks you again he's gone" nodding at his dad he grinned at the other pulling him into a hug startling the boy who was fixated on growling at the oldest in the room.

"_What are you doing?_" He asked looking at the brunette with confusion shinning in his bright amber eyes. The sudden change in the growls gained the others attention and he looked up at him smiling sheepishly as he noticed the confusion.

"Sorry" releasing the boy he rubbed the back of his head somewhat awkwardly, "I'm just happy. But FYI if you are going to scratch me again give me a little warning"

Nodding at the brunette understanding what he was talking, about the wolf's child looked up at the tall man he wasn't sure if he could trust this new person but if the other two were anything to go on he presumed he could.

"_Fine but I can't make any promises_" he agreed gaining nothing but a confused look from the other.

Dan had no idea what he had said but it seemed like an agreement, reluctant as it seemed. It was an agreement, to him at least. Squeezing the boy one more time while his attention was taken he looked him over.

"As much as I hate to admit this you look good in my clothes, just fix the hair and you'll look like everyone else. Right now you have dreadlocks and on you it looks pretty funny" picking up the section he had been working on, before the older man had entered, he dangled it in front of his face to prove his point.

Swatting his hand down he scowled at the other before pointing to the exit of the room. Sensing that he wanted to finish his work on his own he brunette nodded.

"Ok fine, brush your hair like a big boy" slapping the boy he kept the scowl firmly in place.

"_Go away_" he wanted to brush his hair himself, he felt proud of himself when she had showed him how to use the comb still gripped in his hand. Patting his shoulder he walked to the door pressing his hands against his mum and dad forcing them out of the bathroom.

It was getting closer to the party and he wanted them to get dressed.

**please read review**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is easily the longest chapter I've ever done and will probably ever do.**

Once he had been left alone the wolf's child had settled himself on the toilet seat again, using the comb to separate the black strands one at a time. After he had created a much smaller clump he used his claw like nails to his advantage. Pinching the top of the clump he dragged his fingers down pulling the dirt with him.

Rubbing his fingertips together the dirt which had accumulated there was sprinkled to the floor, the small dots looking like dirty snow on the crystalline floor tiles. A small childlike smile graced his newly clean face as he watched the clean floor look a little less like a painted picture and more like a used room.

Running his fingers through the now dirt free clump of hair he noted how much smoother his hair felt. His hair had never been like this before, for as long as he could remember the dirt had been there and it had become a part of his hair after time the tugging he received from the knots didn't bother him anymore and eventually the tugging stopped registering with him.

It was strange, but it seemed like he liked it.

"I just don't think that Dan should have, well basically a pet human" Shinjiro lifted up another shirt before shaking his head at it and turning back to his wife, who had already gotten changed into dark skinny jeans, a dark fitted shirt and a necklace with a small white rose dangling from the bottom.

"Just talk to him, I know you'll like him if you do" she tried to reason with him.

"Talk to him? How can I do that can he speak? I don't think so he growls at me. That's all he can do. What's his real name?" Shinjiro was still freaking out slightly but he was starting to come around, Miyoko was sure of that.

"I've already told you I don't know his real name but Dan called him Sam."

"Sam? Are you kidding me you named a homeless boy Sam, did it ever occur to you that he might be the dangerous man that has been rumoured to be attacking people?"

"Don't be stupid Shinjiro he's just a child no more than ten, he wouldn't just go around attacking people" she rolled her eyes at the idiocy that he husband was, he really believed a child would attack people.

"I don't like the boy-"

"You haven't even spoken to him, treated him like a human being. You asked if he was dangerous and if I'm honest with you Shin if you called me dangerous I would give you a reason to make you believe that" she didn't know why she felt such protectiveness to the unusual child, but he was just so innocent to the huge world that surrounded him that she felt she had to step up and be the boy's mother.

"If I try to speak to him normally and he attacks me can we chuck him out?" He asked suppressing a sigh of defeat.

"You'll have to speak to Dan about that, he likes Sam and if you just chuck him out he'll be mad and you won't ever see your beloved puddings again"

"No! I've been waiting all day for those" he whined looking at his wife with a mock glare

"Too bad now go speak to him like a person, but don't expect an answer unless it's a yes or no question he can't speak English yet" nodding at Miyoko he left the room to talk to the boy who was detangling the mass that was his hair.

Dan had already finished getting changed when his dad had come home at the moment he was trying to decide on what he should do. Eat? No, he was going to be eating at the party. Sleep? No, the party was soon and sleeping would just be a stupid thing to do. Brush his teeth? No, he had already brushed them three times in the past five minutes.

"I could go see Sam" he mused to himself as he laid stretched out on the bed arms folded behind his head. He could think of no reason as to why he shouldn't go see the bizarre boy. Pushing himself up into a slouched sit he shook his head moving the hair which had fallen over his eyes.

As he walked to the door he could have sworn he had heard a door closing. Pausing briefly he listened for anything else, footsteps maybe. When nothing came he shook his head and continued back to the door.

The sound of feet outside the door caused Dan to tense in panic. Slipping to the side of the door he was about to grab something to hit whoever was outside when a knock on reached his ears, and that knock was coming from where Sam was.

He relaxed slightly as normal brain function began and he deduced that it was one of his parents, most likely his dad forced to go apologise. Cracking the door open slightly to see who it was he smirked as he saw his mind was correct.

His father was stood by the door shoulders slumped as though he had just been scolded by his mother, a small pout on his face showed he wasn't happy about this but still he knocked on the door three times before opening the door not waiting to be let in by the animal's child almost as though he knew that he would receive no answer.

Moving just enough so he could see past his dad as he entered the room he saw that Sam was making good progress with his hair and from what he could gather he had done what his mum had failed to do.

Not fully trusting his dad with Sam just yet Dan waited for the door to close before creeping towards it pressing his ear against the wood he eavesdropped on the almost fully one way conversation.

Wringing his hands before the young boy sitting on the toilet seat he saw that he looked much better now, his hair was almost normal and the speed in which he had detangled the mess was almost praise worthy.

Clearing his throat as he looked down at the boy who stared up at him with wide amber eyes he saw that the boy seemed to hold no ill feelings towards him. For that he was glad.

"So uh Sam, right?" He asked as he tried to use as many yes no questions as he could. Looking up at him he nodded noting that the nickname would stay with him for some time. Nodding up at the taller than normal man, to him, he asked silently what was wrong.

If it had been Dan or his mother he would have probably growled his question knowing they would be better at understanding his unusual words. But this man he guessed would have a small freak out.

"Great" he answered seeing the slight nod "so how old are you?" He asked cringing slightly at how awful that question was. He was about to change it when two small hands rested on his arm. Looking across the small gap between them he stared deeply into his eyes before shaking his head again.

He wanted to answer; he had heard the question and had wanted to say something. But he didn't know how to say it. Biting his lip he looked up at the man trying to remember how his dad had taught him to count.

He had been in the woods hunting at the time, he had been told to fetch enough for three days as they would be moving on and wouldn't have enough time to go hunting for more. He knew that meant it had to be big enough so there didn't have to be too many but small enough to be mobile.

He had worked it out with his dad before he left. He would get five, two rabbits, a fox and two birds. The only problem was that he would have to figure out how many was five.

It had taken a long time for him to do so and he had come back to his dad every time he had caught something. They had counted together and once he had managed to retrieve all the items needed his dad had insisted that he had learned to count. They had spent up to five hours counting and even then he had only made it to twelve.

He had worked it out with his fingers, and his dad hadn't minded how long it had taken for them to work it all out and that they had been forced to postpone their trip by a day.

Looking into the elder man's eyes he tried to remember how it had gone. Taking his hands off of his arm he looked them over taking his time and trying to remember just how it had gone. Sticking his tongue out as he figured out which number went to which finger he started to smile as they came back to him.

After a few minutes he held out his hands all ten fingers sticking out and just inches from the others face. Moving back so he could see properly he smiled at the animal boy.

"You're ten?" He asked just to make sure. Retracting his hands he nodded up at the man proud that he had gotten the number correct.

Already the boy seemed more human with that little bit of information, it surprised him that it had been so quick but didn't wish to lose momentum with this boy going straight to the next question.

"From what I understand you lived on the streets, is that right?" He had expected another nod but that wasn't what he received, what he did shocked him. And it also made him think that his first thought had been correct. Dan had kidnapped a young boy with some sort of disability which meant he couldn't speak. Sam shook his head.

He looked the boy in his bright amber eyes, they looked so familiar.

"What do you mean no? You didn't live on the streets?" Again he received a shake of the head, where did he live then? His son couldn't have kidnapped him could he?

It was silent for a few minutes as Shun looked into his eyes. Why was this so shocking to the man? Of course he didn't live on the streets he had a home with his dad in the woods. But how would he tell this man that? He couldn't speak in English so what would he do?

He would have to do a lot of walking to point to the objects that would explain things. Pushing himself up into his bare feet he stared for the door. Stopping just short and waiting patiently for the man to come and open the portal to the other side.

Hearing the soft padding of feet on the polished floor Dan moved back slowly, moving so he could hide behind the door frame of the door closest to the bathroom he waited for the door to open. Pressing against the wood he waited, and waited, and waited.

Just as he was on the verge to scream the door swung open his dad coming out first Sam a few seconds later. He wanted to slap himself, those footsteps were from bare feet, his dad didn't have bare feet therefore it was Sam who was walking, and Sam didn't know how to open doors, he couldn't even use a seat belt.

He looked at his dad's face he looked a little bemused, staring down at the boy whose hair looked almost normal, a few little knots were at the bottom and a few clumps were left at the top, but it looked much better.

"What are we doing?" He asked the homeless boy waiting patiently for the boys none verbal answer.

He just pointed to the stairs before starting to pad down the steps, not waiting for the much taller boy. Shinjiro didn't follow the boy straight away instead he looked over to the door he had left to speak to the boy a few minutes ago.

"I know you're hiding over there Dan"

"Aww, how'd you know?" The brunette asked coming from his hiding spot

"You aren't the sneakiest person on earth Dan" he answered looking pointedly at his son "I could hear you fiddling with the wood door frame." A smile spread across the brunettes face as he listened to his dad.

"Yea, so what were you two talking about?" He asked feeling a little sheepish

"Just trying to find out a little about him, he's the same age as you, you know?" he answered him before turning to walk down the stairs "do you want to come with us Dan, I think Sam is going to show us where he lives, or at least in what. He says he doesn't live on the street" the brunette looked very confused at that.

"What do you mean of course he lived on the street, haven't you looked at him his hair, his clothes the way he speaks. He can't have a home, if he did then he won't have been treated very well" Dan was beginning to get angry if someone mistreated his new friend he was going to do something about it, he liked the boy he was peculiar.

"It's very likely he wasn't treated right, we'll just have to go see now come on he's getting impatient" starting to walk down the stairs Dan followed behind smiling more once he saw the raven haired boy tapping his foot against the floor and looking up the stairs at the two males walking towards him.

"Aww he's pouting, I've never seen him pout" the brunette commented as he looked at his friend. "So Sammy, where did you live?" He asked getting straight to the point, and grinning at the mini glare he received from Shun at the newer nickname, he hoped that wouldn't stick. Sam was bad enough.

"_Will you stop and just follow, this isn't exactly easy to try to show you without being able to, speak_" the growls that reached them made no sense so they simply nodded, working out the gist of what he meant. He was annoyed at them more specifically Dan, and it wouldn't become any less as they couldn't understand the other.

Instead of speaking Shinjiro pushed Dan forwards as the boy's attention was grabbed by the unattended TV.

Standing next to the animal child they waited for him to move. Nodding his head at them in a silent thanks for them hurrying up he pointed to the door before waiting for it to be opened. Dan reacted first the elder of the group still not used to the little points. Moving past the young boy he opened the door for him allowing him out into the sun light.

A lot of the children had gone back home though a few were still dotted about playing in the road. His amber eyes followed the children momentarily as he wished to run over and play with the children. They were behaving like the rabbits in the forest, he loved playing with them and wished he could play with those children to remind him of them.

"Well Sam, show us where you lived" Dan's voice grabbed his attention and taking his eyes off of the children he looked back to the two others. Nodding his head once he looked around, planning out what he would do. Smiling as he figured it out.

Pointing a clean finger at the house he tried to make it clear. He had a home, different to this one but he did have a home. He remembered Dan saying that this was his home and hoped that he was showing them that he had a home.

However to the two it seemed more like he was saying he lived in a house, and Dan felt slight guilt fill him. He had kidnapped Sam. Though he felt more anger than anything, he had a house and couldn't talk, not to mention the rags he wore, whoever he lived with was mistreating him. He didn't say anything though just like his father he merely nodded.

Shun smiled as, to him, it seemed they understood. Next he moved his hand to the direction the woods were. He could barely see them because the sun was beginning to set and the woods were a great distance from the brunette's house but he knew where they were, he had made sure not to lose sight of them when they were in the metal cocoon. Just in case he had to make a dash for them if something went wrong.

As he pointed towards the woods he was trying to show them that was where he lived. Unfortunately for him thanks to the light given off by the setting sun and the distance they were from the woods to the two males it looked like he was pointing towards the rows of houses in the distance. To them it seemed like he was saying that was where he lived.

Dan felt a stab of guilt at knowing he had really kidnapped a boy. He hadn't meant to but he had, he had kidnapped Sam. Mixed in with the guilt though was confusion, should he really feel guilty? It didn't seem his parents cared much for him, he had seen him wandering around on his own outside the mall and inside the clothes shop he had been alone adding to that the lack of ability to speak. It seemed he really had no reason to be guilt ridden.

Shaking his head he looked towards where Sam was pointing, that was where the onyx haired boy lived, that was where he was never letting him go.

"You lived over there?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the row of houses. Sam blissfully unaware of the misunderstanding nodded his head, a grin on his face. Dan was much more solemn than his new friend and instead nodded his head slowly, "ok. Well come on then the party's gonna start soon, you still have a little work to do on your hair." Grabbing the boy's wrist he started to lead him back into the house. His dad hadn't moved from where he stood not really sure what he was supposed to do.

Back upstairs Miyoko was waiting for the boys to come up and finish getting changed, they had to leave in five minutes and they still had a lot to do. As far as she knew Dan was dressed but Shinjiro was only partly, Sam was still detangling his hair and she knew she would have to find a bobble or something to keep it from his eyes.

There was much to do and she was beginning to panic slightly, if she wasn't there on time then the building they had rented for the party would be given away. That could not happen she had spent the morning, while Dan was asleep, arranging for the decorations to be put up, she was not having that time wasted.

Leaving her room she stood at the top of the stairs looking for the three boys, she had heard them going down the stairs, they weren't very quiet. She saw the brunette and raven haired boy had come back inside though one looked to be more than a little confused, Sam though seemed to be a stark contrast he looked quite pleased. Shaking her head she decided not to get involved.

"Dan come back up here I need to make sure everything is done" she called down to him catching the brunette off guard; he had been absorbed in his contradicting thoughts.

"What? Oh alright, come on them" seeming much less enthusiastic than a few minutes ago he pulled the boy up the stairs.

"Are you alright Dan? And what is wrong with your father?"

"Nothing mum" he answered simply his feet heavy on the steps as he neared her. Not wanting to have to play detective with the brunette she let him pass, instead changing the subject that wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Your dad has gotten you a present do you want to open it?" She was hoping for a bit of life to come from the boy whose mind seemed elsewhere.

"Put it with the rest I'll open it with the rest at the party" as he reached the top step he released the black haired boy. "Finish your hair Sam; we're going in a few minutes"

Walking past his mum he entered his room. He just needed a few minutes to figure out if he should be guilty or pleased.

Staring at the only person who seemed to be in the land of the living she smiled down at Sam before taking his hand.

"Come on then, let's finish getting you changed" she spoke to him in a soft voice before turning her head, "Shinjiro! Get up here!" The sudden change in volume made the wolf's child jump looking up at the woman quite startled. She didn't seem to notice the shock she had caused him and led him towards the bathroom.

Seating the boy on the toilet seat she patted his head.

"I'll be back in a moment," he opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself just in time; he wasn't adjusting very well to not talking. Instead he patted her arm so she would look him in the eye and nodded once. She left the room with that closing the door behind her, once the door was closed Shun pulled his legs up to sit crossed legged.

"_They are weird people_" he started to talk to himself needing to hear a familiar sound, he liked these people but they talked very strange, he was starting to think it was him who sounded strange but he just couldn't understand why they were the only people who couldn't understand him. The animals in the forest all understood him and he understood them, now though it was beginning to irritate him slightly that the language barrier was one way.

Picking up the comb he had placed down when he had left the room with the tall man he started to work on the few knots that were left.

A few minutes after they had left Shinjiro had finally managed to leave the door and go back upstairs to finish getting changed for the party; he had about nine million different shirts to choose from and he hadn't ruled any out. His wife would joke with him that he was worse than a teenage girl.

Two doors were closed, his son's room and the bathroom, he guessed that Sam was finishing with his now somewhat normal hair and Dan was probably having a guilt trip.

"Miyoko are you dressed?" He asked as he entered his room.

"Yea I am. And knowing you I have chosen two shirts for you to choose from." She held up two shirts for him, one a light blue and the other white with silver stripes around the cuffs. "Pick one, you have ten seconds" holding the shirts out to him she waited for him to choose. He stared at the shirt as though this was the most important thing in the world.

"Uh, the blue one" he finally managed to decide taking the shirt from her.

"Good, now that that's over with I'll be back in a moment." As she was about to leave the room his voice stopped her.

"Where're you going?" Turning she gave him a slight smile.

"Well Sam's hair is going to be trailing by the time he's finished and I was thinking to keep it up a little and out of his eyes I'd have to get a bobble. Lucky for me I used to have long hair so I have plenty of those, now I just have to find one and I'm sure I saw one downstairs." Without another word she left him to get changed, as she passed Dan's room she knocked on the door. "We're going in five minutes whatever you have to do hurry up"

She could hear a muffled ok come from the other side as she started to walk downstairs.

In the kitchen she was rifling through a small box filled with odd objects that she had yet to go through and find their proper place. She was sure she had dropped one in there the other day, but so much had been going on she had no idea when, or if it was even what she thought it to be. It took her a few moments to find what she had been looking for but once her fingers snagged it she let out a small sigh of relief. If she hadn't found it then she was sure someone would have been stepping on the too long hair.

Pulling out the bobble she was silently pleased when she saw the colour, green, seemed there was a bit of a theme developing with his clothes. Pulling off the watch strap that had become entangled with the bobble she left the room.

Never before had she had to tie up a boy's hair.

"_Bloody lug_" he was starting to get a little annoyed, one final lug and it was being stubborn, the others were alright fairly easy to undo but this one was being difficult. The black haired boy was beginning to see why the older brunette was getting so mad at his hair when she was trying to undo his mass of hair.

He was on the verge of biting off the lug when the door opened, stopping him from biting down on the final lug in his now normal hair.

"Sam what are you doing?" A woman's voice asked as he was about to bite through his hair.

"_Nothing_" he answered quickly dropping the clump of hair in his hand. She just smiled at the young boy before walking to stand beside him.

Motioning for him to turn around she swept all his hair behind his back, the one tiny lug wouldn't be noticeable to anyone else so there was no point in wasting time undoing it.

"_What are you doing?_" Shun asked as he felt her brushing his hair with her fingers. Not knowing what he was saying but guessing she answered.

"I'm tying your hair back, now sit still will you" tying the bobble in his hair she looked at how it had turned out. It didn't look too bad from the back but the front would be the important part. Taking his shoulders in her hands she turned him around so he was facing her, a few shorter sections of his hair had missed the loose bobble and were hanging over the front of his face.

She smiled at him, it really suited him.

"You look very nice Sam" Miyoko admitted as she took his hands and pulled him from his seat. "Come on then, we're going in a minute"

Leaving the room she switched the light off and closed the door behind them. She placed him at the top of the stairs. "Wait here" the brunette instructed as she left him to knock on the other brunette's door and her own. "Come on boys we're going, Shin grab the presents"

No more than a second later Dan had left his room, he seemed a little brighter. Perhaps he had managed to work through whatever was troubling him. Just after him came out Shinjiro fully dressed and presents in his hands.

"We're all ready?" Miyoko asked retaking Sam's hand to walk him down the stairs. The two answered quickly with yeses before following the woman and child down the stairs. Half way down Dan finally noticed the change in hair style his friend had.

"Sam your hair looks great" the black haired boy turned at hearing his new name and beamed up at the birthday boy.

"_Thanks Dan_" it seemed the brunette was finally starting to understand him as he answered with an.

"No problem"

They left the house as fast as they could, time was beginning to go against them and it looked as though Dan was finally starting to feel the excitement that came with birthdays.

"Hurry up, I wanna go" he pestered as he opened all the doors to the car.

"Calm down, you behaving like a child won't make us go any quicker. Sam?" Looking up at the mention of his new name he tilted his head asking what she wanted. "You're sitting in the back with Dan ok?" The smile she received gave her the answer and she handed him over to the brunette. "Make sure he wears a seatbelt" She told him as the black haired boy was pulled into the car.

"Ok"

Not a minute passed before they were down the street on their way to the party. The wolf's boy in the back with a more than hyper Dan.

**please read review**


	13. Chapter 13

Shun looked out the back seat window, the curiosity and wonder he had felt just a few hours ago in this car were gone. He no longer wished to be staring at the children playing, his wish was gone thanks to the brunette beside him. He understood that they were going to a party for him but how he was behaving was not proper.

The brunette was all but bouncing on the chair whining to his mother to turn the music up so he could hear the song playing from the, what he called, radio. The music playing was already near deafening and it was starting to hurt the wolf's child's ears. He would have asked for the noise to be reduced if he could but his growls weren't audible over the brunette's singing.

He had tried to block out the noise as, even to him, the singing was out of tune but unfortunately the tree's blurring together from the speed they were moving was little interest to him. He couldn't even see what type of tree they were.

Instead he sat there staring at nothing trying to think on how his father was; he had been gone most of the day when usually he was gone for no more than an hour for hunting. It made him worry though he knew he shouldn't if his dad found out about how concerned he was he wouldn't be happy. But how could he not worry? He had been told a few times over the past few years that his dad didn't have too long left.

He knew that wolves in the wild only lived to roughly the age of ten and while his dad was thirteen, and still assured him that he wouldn't die till he knew his son was capable to live on his own, he still feared that every second he was away from him something would happen and his dad's life would be over. And he would have no idea of his death.

He was away from his dad and would be for a while it seemed, if his dad died he would miss it, he would miss saying goodbye and he would never find out the rest of the story. He had only been told half, and along with possibly losing the only constant in his life he might also never find out the rest of his dad's purposefully shortened story.

"Hey Sam are you ok?" The brunette's voice cut though his worrying thoughts and despite the shock he did his best to hide it turning slowly to face Dan who had taken a moment from singing. He didn't say anything instead he looked at the brunette pointedly. "Oh uh right no English, but you can nod. Are you ok?" He tried again, wanting to make sure the apparently homeless boy was fine.

Shun had hoped that he would leave the question when he hadn't answered because he didn't know if he was fine. He was homesick, he knew that, and he wasn't just away from home he was in a foreign land. He had never once stepped foot outside the safety the woods provided before in his life. He had hoped that once he showed him where he lived Dan would understand how big this was for him.

Not wanting to start a barrage of questions from the brunette he nodded his head.

"You are? That's good" he sighed in relief as he leaned back. He had been worried about the boy since they left the house, he had just found out he was a kidnapper, and he hadn't taken it too good.

After ignoring his mum and going to his room he had dropped onto his bed lying on his back he had covered his face with his hands trying to think of what to do. His mum would always joke with him saying he was a hothead and impulsive, which he was, some times. But now he had to think it through, should he keep the boy or not? He wanted too; he really liked the black haired boy and didn't wish for him to be taken from him.

He was so naïve to the world around him, he wanted to show him how big it was and teach him to speak like a human not an animal. If he lived where he had pointed then his parents obviously didn't care much for him. They didn't deserve him. He would raise him and Sam could become his brother.

He had thought it through for a long time, a few minutes, and had come to the decision to not tell his mum or he would be taken away from him. As far as she would be concerned he would be a homeless kid staying with them. Sam would become his brother and the day they met would become his birthday, till he could find out his true one that is.

As soon as he heard the music in the background disappear he snapped out of the bubble he had been in and back into the real world.

"What happened to my music?" He asked looking at his mum pouting a little.

"We're here, there's no point having music on when it's going to be on inside." His pout evaporated at that news. They were there? Already? Before another second passed he had his seatbelt undone and was taking off Sam's. He was still perplexed by the strange thing. The car not so much anymore, they seemed fine with it so he should be too. He could hide the little fear it still caused.

"Come on, it's time for my party." Grabbing his hand he pulled him from his seat and out the door on his side pulling the wolf's boy over two seats. He stared back at the two adults who were climbing from the car at a much more reasonable pace, he sent them a pleading look as she gave him a small smile.

"Dan, wait will you you're going to pull his arm off" skidding to a halt he looked at the black haired boy.

"He's fine" he insisted but the boy shook his head.

"_No I'm not you're pulling me_" he wrenched his hand free of the brunette who pouted at the boy, he could guess what he had said in his own unique language.

"Fine, you're so mean, it's my birthday" he whined.

Shun looked him over for a second, then decided to take a leaf out of his dad's book on discipline and slapped the boy on the back of the head.

"_Don't be a baby_" looking back at the boy he would have whined had his parents not come over.

"Come on, don't fight, Sam take my hand" Miyoko instructed holding out her hand for the young boy to take. Reaching up he held onto her hand finally looking up at the huge building, he felt dwarfed by it, unlike the trees in the woods which offered him protection and he felt kept him safe this building just looked ominous, dangerous like it was trapping him, holding him captive.

If he had a choice he would have ran back to the metal thing and hid behind it, but he didn't and he was pulled towards the double doors, fighting only slightly, he knew to do as he was told. Even if it was scary to him.

The doors were pushed open and the lights were off. He felt hesitant about entering but the threat that he felt didn't seem to register with the brunette as he charged into the room pushing his mum and dad to the side. Unintentionally knocking the boy into the door.

As soon as he made it a quarter of the way into the building the lights flashed on, a crowd of people jumping up and screaming at the bemused brunette.

"Surprise!" They all yelled to him as people of all shapes and sizes came out, some with strange coloured hair, some who were very short, some who were rather fat, and some who had little to no hair. Though all of them had huge grins on their faces.

"Happy birthday Dan" a blue haired girl shouted out her gaze on no one but the grinning brunette.

"This is the best day ever!" He screamed to himself, before turning to his mum "you planned this" he accused pointing his finger at her, not noticing the boy who was now hiding behind her unseen by the rest of the room.

"Yes, yes I did, you caught me" she played along with him as she started into the room practically dragging the homeless child with her, his hands holding her trouser legs like he would die if his grip faltered.

"Where'd Sam go?" He asked, more to himself than to anyone else, almost all of whom had no idea who Sam was.

"I think they scared him" Shinjiro responded looking down at the black haired boy whose eyes were clamped shut.

"They did?" He asked slightly shocked, though he wasn't sure why. He left the middle of the room to make sure his new friend was ok, leaving the others confused.

"Who's Sam?" a blond asked stepping forwards, he was quite a bit smaller than the girl but his voice wasn't drowned out.

"He's a new friend of mine." He answered simply as he reached his mum leaning into the boy who was holding her and his grip hadn't loosened in the slightest. "Come on it's ok; I'll introduce you to my friends if you want. We'll all look after you, nothing will happen"

He was speaking to him as though he was a scared child, which he was, though he didn't like being spoken as though he was. He had done more than Dan could ever dream of doing, but this was overwhelming to him, never had he seen this many animals in the woods at one time, even in the spring, but here it seemed this was fine. Should he act like it was too? He cracked open an eye to regard Dan with a questioning look.

As he kept speaking to him as if he was an animal on the verge of bolting he smiled slightly as he opened an eye a fraction.

"It's fine, I promise, come on I'll look after you" He held out his hand to Sam waiting for his hand to be taken, letting his grip loosen on her trouser leg he reached out slightly, leaving Dan to do the rest. But he didn't care, Sam was trusting his judgement and that was all that mattered to him.

"_If something happens I'll kill you_" he threatened though he wasn't serious, just a child who was unsure as to what was about to happen. He wasn't used to that.

"You'll be fine" he assured taking his hand in his. Easing him out from behind his mum and into the view of the others.

"Aww how cute" the bluenette spoke looking at the small black haired boy with hair down to his hips.

"Cute? What are you talking about Runo, Sam isn't cute." Dan admonished, not seeing in the slightest how he could be cute.

"Yes he is, look he looks nervous, it's like you're a big brother looking after him." She told him as she pulled a silver haired girl out. "Julie what do you think?" She asked knowing the girl had a soft spot for people when they were nervous.

"I can see what you mean, he looks so innocent. I've never seen that. It's a kind of innocent cute. Like a baby" she added the last part just so Dan wouldn't get the wrong idea.

However Shun wasn't too pleased at being called a baby, he scowled slightly at the girls. Were all the human girls like this? He hoped not.

"Don't look like that, come on I'll introduce you to them." Without another word he was pulled towards a group of four. A blond boy, a bluenette girl, a ginger girl and a silver haired girl.

**please read review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm an idiot, I put on the chapter that hadn't been proof read. So I took it down and put on the right one. Sorry**

He had been swarmed by the group once he had reached them, each asking him questions he couldn't answer. What school did he go to? Did he have any brothers or sisters? What his parent's names were?

He couldn't answer them for many reasons, mainly because he had no idea what a school was but also because he couldn't speak their strange language. Even if he could they were throwing questions at him so fast that he could barely make a growl.

"Guys, guys! Wait a second will you?" Dan finally managed to quieten the group down seeing that they weren't helping on his nervousness.

"But Dan he hasn't answered a single question yet" the blond protested as he stepped forwards slightly, managing to finally get through the wall of girl the three others had made.

"And he won't be able to" he added on, not enlightening them to the fact that he was practically mute only making a few hisses and growls when he was spoken to.

"Why not?" The silver haired girl whined looking from Dan to Shun, not liking that she wasn't going to get any answers to her mountains of questions.

"_Cos I don't speak your strange language_" Shun answered her, forgetting that that may shock them slightly.

"He growled" the ginger girl spoke for the first time since they had been stopped looking a mix of shocked and slightly worried, she had never been growled at before, especially by another human.

"Yes he did, he can't speak English." He paused for a moment so they could confuse themselves even more, but as soon as one of them was about to talk he added "he speaks animal" four pairs of eyes widened more than one would think possible, so much so that Dan worried for a moment that they were going to fall from their heads.

He looked from Sam to the group. One of which seemed to be making an effort to talk.

"W-what, what d-do you mean by that?" The blond asked as he looked up at the boy, not knowing if he should be scared.

"He can't talk like we do, he can understand us but he can't speak to us, he can only growl. But he does point to things so we can understand him, it seems my mum understands him the best." Hearing something about Miyoko Shun nodded.

"_Yea she can understand me, I can talk to her really easy._" They all turned their gaze from Dan to the black haired boy.

"I think he's agreeing with you" Runo told them as she looked him in the eye. His eyes were a bright amber, a colour she recognised but couldn't place from where. As she was about to try and place them to a face the brunette's loud voice broke through her focus.

"Yea I bet he is, my mum likes him, she's told me before that she had wanted another kid but I never wanted one. A whiney kid running around not something I would like. But now that I have Sam I'm beginning to warm to the idea, he could be my little brother, and I could teach him all sorts without the annoying little brother things I've seen from my cousins." He explained to them, getting more excited the more he talked.

"Little brother things?" The silver haired girl asked. "What's that?"

"Well if you must know, Julie, little brother things are when they come round take your things scribble on the walls in your best felt tips. Take your clothes and play dress up while taking your mum's make-up so they could draw patterns on your best tops." As he told them what it was they sniggered a little. All of them did bar one.

Shun.

He was stuck thinking what on earth was a 'felt tip' or 'make-up'. He grabbed onto Dan's sleeve tugging it a little to gain the brunette's attention. Looking to his left he saw Sam's bright eyes staring up at him a little wide.

"What is it Sam?" He asked forgetting he had to ask a yes or no question.

"_What's ma-ke-up?_" He asked drawing the word out trying to pronounce it right. "_And what's fe-lt tip?_" Looking his friend in the eye he tried to think through what he had just said to make him ask questions, but everything he had mentioned to his friends seemed pretty normal, nothing to make him ask questions.

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked receiving no answer from the practically mute boy.

"What's wrong with him? Is he mad at you? Maybe he thinks you're ignoring him?" The orange haired girl asked.

As they deliberated possible reasons for the boys quietness, they all seemed to have forgotten the obvious, Shun looked them over trying to remember the names he had been told.

Dan had ran the names by him as soon as he was pulled into their hearing range. The orange haired girl was called, Alice. The blond boy was, Marucho. He wasn't too sure about that one, it was a strange name and he kept worrying that he had misheard the brunette. The next girl was Runo; he knew her name as it had been mentioned before when he was by the door with Dan's family. The final was Julie a silver haired girl and he too knew her name thanks to Dan saying it.

"_Dan, what's a ma-ke-up?_" He tried again though it seemed as though he wasn't heard. "_Dan?_" Looking him over he saw that they were starting to talk louder, almost like they were getting mad at the other.

"That's a stupid idea Runo. Why would he be feeling jealous? He doesn't even know you"

"Children get jealous" she argued with him, the others opinions were getting drowned out and soon they quietened letting the two, angrier, children fight in peace.

"He isn't a child!" The brunette yelled back.

Rolling his eyes at the twosome he looked around Dan's friends, it looked as though they were used to this. If they were he felt sorry for them but he definitely wasn't, and he wanted them to stop. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself to do what his dad always did if there was a fight in the woods. Scare everyone. And as they understood nothing of what he said he didn't have to think of anything scary to yell, all he had to do was just that. Yell.

"_Shut up!_"

The effect was instantaneous, not only did the bickering stop but so did the music playing in the background, along with the other kids, Dan's cousins.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Miyoko asked as she left her group of relatives to check on the wolf's child.

He looked up at her staring at her slightly exasperated, had she not heard them? He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down as they had irritated him with them not talking to each other but yelling at the other.

"_They were fighting, I have no idea why they were just yapping at the other and it was getting really annoying so I shouted, I didn't mean to shock everyone I just wanted them to be quiet_" Shun explained it to her though knowing that she would most likely not be able to understand he did hand gestures to explain it too, pointing to them and moving them a little with his hands.

It looked as though his actions and the way he growled and hissed made the difference to the woman as she stopped before him nodding her head.

"Dan from what I gather you two were fighting, why's that?" She had expected an answer from one then the other but instead she was given a barrage of answers and pointed fingers, one passing the blame to the other and being passed right back.

She stepped forwards reaching over Sam and pressing her hand over their mouths.

"Shh, shh" she hushed muting them as they continued to try and blame the other, even with their mouths covered. "Now are you two going to be quiet? If you are I'll take my hands from your faces" they nodded their heads at her, telling her that they agreed. "Good" she removed her hand and turned to Runo, expecting a more honest answer from her. She knew her son, he would lie to save himself if he was to be scolded. "So Runo what happened?"

"Well, Sam's upset cos he thinks we're ignoring him and he's a little jea-"

"He isn't upset because of that!" Dan cut in grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him forwards. "Tell her, that's not what's wrong is it?" He waited a few moments, his grin faltering as the time passed and he looked down at the bewildered boy.

"_Why are you asking me? I can't talk._" He stated the obvious. What was wrong with Dan? How could he forget something so quickly?

"Oh yea I forgot" he smiled up at the boy at that, seemed his mind was coming back "he's mad at us" apparently not. Growling in frustration he turned pleading amber eyes to Miyoko, apparently she had figured it out.

"Dan?" She asked to gain his attention.

"Yea mum, what is it?"

"You do remember that he can't speak English, he can't answer you unless it's yes or no" she explained slowly, rubbing in his mistake just a little.

"I'm an idiot" he breathed running a hand down his face "how did I forget that?" He asked himself though he still got an answer.

"Because you're so used to talking to your friends and seeing them and talking to them has made you forget what was obvious earlier. Don't think you're stupid for making a human error" she patted him on the back a little before taking Sam's hand. "I'll take him for a little while, ok? I want to introduce him to a few people to make him feel a little more comfortable. He looks like he feels a little awkward" she glanced down at him to see if he agreed and was given a slight nod.

"_I do, this is a lot of people. I don't know if I like this. Too many of your kind_" he noted how he had used the word your kind instead of my kind. He would always consider himself an animal, not a human.

"But mum, I want him to stay here for a while" he complained grabbing her sleeve as if to stop her.

"I know Dan but don't you want him to not be scared anymore?" She asked using what she knew would make him change his mind. "I'll bring him back in a little while, this'll give you a little time to talk to your friends" she added what she knew would convince the boy all the more, and though he looked a little disappointed he nodded his head, accepting her words.

"Ok, but make sure he's ok" she smiled down at her child; he was sounding less like a friend and more like a new parent. Constantly worrying, how he had formed such a strong bond with him in so little time was beyond her, though she was pleased to see a more mature version of her usually impulsive son.

"I will" she promised "come on then Sam" turning she led him away, to one of the smaller groups of people. Staring back at Dan for a moment he gave him a small, shy, smile. He didn't know what was going on but he trusted the woman to keep him safe.

**Please read review**


	15. Chapter 15

He had been taken to a group of woman, all in their mid-thirties or earlier forties. They turned out to be Dan's aunts, all of whom were very touchy. Constantly pinching his cheeks and patting his head. He felt as though he was one of the many pets they seemed to have. He didn't know what one of those was but from what he had gathered it was a creature that was small and dependant on them.

He never wanted to be a pet.

"He's so cute, where'd Dan meet him?" A plump woman asked looking down at him her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"At the shop actually, he was trying to find some clothes and he met Sam" she answered pulling him from the plump woman, who was more than friendly. She seemed to have taken a liking to him and was petting him like one of the hundreds of cats he had heard about.

"That soon and already he's been invited to the party, I know people Dan's known for years and they aren't here"

"Yes well Dan took a liking to Sam, he wanted to look after him, teach him things. He's homeless we don't know who his parents are but he did mention a parent. I don't know which one, he can't speak English but from the way he acted it's clear that he had a loving parent somewhere." There was a chorus or awws from the women as they stared down at the little boy.

"_Is there something on my face?_" He asked wondering if that was why he was being stared at so much.

"What did he say?" Another woman asked, the youngest in the group her hair black like his but it was cropped short at her shoulders, a side fringe covering half of her eye. She was only twenty three.

"I don't know but I suspect he's a little daunted by the questions, he's only a baby. Well to me at least" he wasn't as fussed about being called a baby anymore. He looked around the room as the women started to talk again, staring at the carved out wood covered in strange but delicious smelling food, it looked so unusual to his naïve eyes but he didn't care, his stronger sense of smell to the rest of the humans allowing him to smell the food despite the fact that it was on the other side of the room.

He stared at the mountains wondering how they got it to look like that not to mention the amount, the most he'd have when eating was what was needed to survive, and that was usually raw. Blood still in it, though he liked it like that, considering the fact that he'd never tried their strange way of eating food.

"What do you want Sam?" A voice cut through the trance like state he had gone into thinking about the differences between the two kind of species. Human and human animal. He stared up into Miyoko's eyes, her eyes holding curiosity. She had been talking with her friends when she had heard what sounded like a whimper.

"_There's food, weird food, I wanna try it_" he told her pointing to the mountain, and though it went against the way he was raised and I struck him as something very Dan like he started to try to pull her towards the table of food.

"You want to try that food?" She asked though it was more rhetorical, she knew what he wanted, he was a typical toddler, despite the obvious age difference between him and toddlers. If he wanted something he would whine and pull till he got it. But she could see that it wasn't the most natural thing for him, unlike Dan.

He must have been a little desperate for that food to do something Dan like.

"Come on then, we'll go try it" she agreed, patting his head a little as she started to guide him to the table, helping him pass around the groups of people. She did motion for her friends to follow though she wanted to keep talking to them.

"It looks like the boy's never eaten" her friend commented, and that made her pause, she hadn't seen him eat, she had been so preoccupied with getting him clean and de-knotting the hair that had more kinks and twists in it the Gordian knot that she had completely forgotten to feed him. He was probably starving, only he had no way of telling her.

Shun was more than excited to taste the strange food, and if he could he would make Dan try some of his food from home, see how the brunette would react to raw food. He wasn't sure about it but he had the faint idea that these people didn't eat food the way he did. It was probably because he couldn't smell nor see any of the normal food. All he could see was their exotic food. Exotic to him at least.

He stood by the tables looking over the range of food, he had to stand on his tiptoes to look over the entire contents but he could just about reach out and touch everything. Leaning over he tried to grab at a paper circle but his hand was tapped and he withdrew.

"Don't grab at things, point and I'll get them for you. Otherwise your hair will fall into the plates." She scolded softly leaving him mildly confused as to what plates were but he didn't ask, she wouldn't understand anyway.

"_Can I have that thing then?_" He asked seeing no reason for her not to understand a growl and point. Picking up the plate he had been trying to grab at she brought it closer and took off one of the strange things sitting on what looked like something manmade and not at all familiar to him.

"Normally I would never allow Dan to have a bun before eating something mildly healthy but as you haven't eaten around me I don't see why not." She answered before turning to her friends. "Should we go find somewhere to talk so he can eat, I'm sure Dan will be upset if we don't get him something to eat, he is protective of the boy."

"That's sweet, he's like a parent to the child, I always thought he'd be a great parent." The plump woman responded, as she and the others looked for an empty table. "Come on over there I think that one's vacant" guiding the group of women and the wolf's child away Miyoko started talking to the others, not noticing the boy's eyes wandering as though he was looking for someone.

He was, he was looking for Dan, he wanted the boy to be with him, Dan was taking care of him since he arrive in the human's environment and he was slightly nervous without him. He wasn't sure why but the boy gave him a sense of security, just like his dad did. He guessed it was because he had met Dan first, when the other humans had barely paid him any mind, he had talked to him, he had wanted to talk to him.

"Sam?" A soft voice broke through his thoughts and he turned to look up at the woman who was holding his hand. "Come on, sit down, you've been standing for a few minutes staring blindly at the wall. Do you want your food?" She knew this would make him snap fully out of his slight trance. It did too. He released her hand and tried to sit on the chair, he had seen how it was done back at their house but wondered if it was the same here.

Hands landed on his shoulder and he turned to see mahogany eyes.

"Mum, you're not looking after him how he needs to be" the now familiar voice of the brunette reached him and a small smile crossed his face. "You need to help him" he moved the boy a little so he could sit properly and Shun grinned at him, it was the same. "That's better" he concluded nodding his head at the black haired boy.

"Dan, he's fine, go back to your friends" Miyoko chastised softly making the brunette turn. He had come over seeing the boy confused by the chair and his mother watching him not guiding him.

"Keep a closer eye on him next time" he told her as his friends came to pull him back towards the table topped with presents, they had been trying to guess what was in what when the brunette all but ran off.

"I will" she promised seeing how worried he was. He would become a great parent.

**please read review**


	16. Chapter 16

Dan was staring at the table, not really paying attention to what was being said. He stared at the presents shocked that they all were for him, last year he had gotten three presents of decent size and a ticket to America to visit a relative he hadn't seen for years. In all truth he hadn't spent much time with the relative, the most time was spent outside sightseeing. He had become a classic tourist. Another of the many sheep following the herd. Being guided around the sights and buying the shirts and hats.

He had bought an I love New York shirt.

"Come on Dan, what do you think?" Runo asked punching his upper arm to gain his attention. "I think it's a book" Dan was scowling at her as she spoke.

"Runo, what have I told you before, stop punching me. I'm getting bruises. And get a brain will you, I'd never be given a book. It's probably a movie or a game" he responded as he stared at the box. He hoped it wasn't a book. He did enough reading at school.

"Stop being a baby Dan, it was a small punch, it's not like I'm smacking you in the face" the brunette opened his mouth to protest "the back of the head doesn't count" he reclosed his mouth and pouted slightly at the blue haired girl. She in turn smirked, knowing she'd won.

"Guys can we stop the fight now, I do believe that we should start our game again. I think I have a new games console for you Dan" the brunette's head snapped in the direction of the blond haired boy who was holding a box wrapped in reflective paper, happy birthday written in abundance across the paper.

"Give it" the brunette instructed as he tried to snatch the box from his hands.

"Dan we aren't opening them yet"

Back in the woods the wolf had returned to his home, he nestled himself back beneath an old hollowed out tree, it had once been an animal's den before being abandoned. Normally at night he would bed down inside the tree with his son.

"_Shun_" he sighed to himself. He had been away from the boy for a few hours and already he missed him greatly. He had never been away from him for more than an hour now he could not see the boy for days maybe weeks. Perhaps even months. Turning his old head towards the hollowed out section of the tree he felt a small smile tug at his lips, inside the trunk of the tree was one toy, one little toy that he had given the boy on his third birthday. He had never celebrated birthdays nor had he wanted to celebrate them with his son but he had found an old toy in the woods on a night of hunting and decided it was for the toddler.

On that night he had found the toy he had kept an eye out for its owner. He guessed another of the animals had had a similar idea to the one he had on the night he took Shun. Apparently that animal wasn't quite as compassionate towards young children as he was.

He could remember the morning he had surprised the amber eyed boy with the present. It was his birthday, but he didn't know that, the boy's shining eyes had glowed at the sight of the present. It was no more than a simple action figure. Scratches along the arms and colour washed off from a storm that had happened the week before. An eye was missing, scratched out, hair was only half coloured and the half that was coloured was gnawed by what looked to be a rabbit. Still the young boy had been ecstatic.

He had been grabbed and squeezed till his air was almost completely cut off, kisses had been placed all over his face. So much so that he felt he had had a bath. But he didn't care about that. His son was happy, thrilled, that was all he cared about.

He had played with that toy every second of every day until he was six years old. At that age the wolf had to start teaching him to hunt. Preventing the amount of play he could have. It was still one of the best days of his life. The only greater one was the day Shun became his son.

Removing his gaze from the toy he turned towards the dirt floor he was bedded down on. A dry cough came from his mouth straining his throat. He hadn't told his son yet, nor did he intend to tell him till he had found his parents but he was growing ill. He knew that wolves his age were already nothing but animal food their bones decomposing in the soil. Brittle and broken. Had he been healthy he could have had a few years left in him, but now, he would be lucky if he lived another month.

He hoped that Shun would come back to him before that happened but he would never know. He'd have to wait out the days praying that as each day passed it wouldn't be his last.

Resting his head on his paws he closed his eyes the greying fur underneath making him look tired and worn out. He was but one of those, the other was something that was trying to get to him. He was the latter. Worn out, worn out trying to fight the sickness that was ravaging his body. Causing it to ache.

"_I hope that your parents are everything you want them to be son_" he breathed as he let his mind be taken by sleep.

Shun was sat on a chair Miyoko by his side as he tried to eat the bun he had been handed. He had no idea how to eat it and was twisting the small thing about in his hand looking at it from all directions.

"_How'd you do it?_" He asked staring into her amused eyes.

"You don't understand do you?" He shook his head "alright, I'll show you" taking the food from his hand she held it in front of his face. "Open" she instructed waiting for him to follow. Staring at the food as though she were crazy he turned to look up at her.

"_Why?_" He asked, knowing she'd understand.

"Just trust me Sam" she smiled at him reassuringly, trying to show him it was fine. The boy worried a lot, she guessed he'd never seen anything like this before. Not really sure where the amount of trust and faith he had in the woman came from, he was about to let her feed him an unknown food that could do anything to him, he opened his mouth.

She broke off a small piece of the bun and placed it inside his open mouth.

"Close" she hadn't had to feed anyone like this before for nine years and even then it was only when Dan was ill did she do that. She smiled at him trying to show him that it was fine. He had closed his mouth but he wasn't eating anything.

"_What now?_" He asked around the small piece of food. She laughed at him a little, it amazed her by how much like Dan he was. Dan when he was a toddler but still Dan.

"Come on Sam, you must have eaten before, it's just like anything else you've eaten" she tried to persuade him to eat.

"This is sure different" one of her friends commented.

"What do you mean Liz?" Miyoko asked turning to look at her cousin.

"Well, I can remember when you used to have to try to convince Dan not to eat stuff, not to eat." She laughed softly at what her friend had noticed, it was true. Dan was one to explore the world with his mouth. Sam seemed to air on the side of caution.

He stared at the women surrounding him and took a bite of the strange food in his mouth, he had expected something foul. Something that would justify his slight fears. What he got was a stark contrast, it tasted amazing. His eyes widened in surprise and the women started to chuckle.

"Aww look, he likes it" he offered them a smile as he started eating the food. He had never eaten food like this before, he quite liked it. He wondered if his dad would like it, like him he was sure his dad had never eaten their foreign food. He wondered if his dad would come with him one day to taste some of it.

"_It's nice._" He swallowed the food in his mouth before talking again. "_Can I have some more please?_" He asked in a voice he knew could make his dad melt and give him whatever he wanted. He hoped it worked on humans as well.

"Aww" one of the women added before nudging Miyoko "give him some more, I think he wants some"

A warm smile spread across her face as she broke of another small piece of food.

"Open" he did what he was told and opened his mouth, moving slightly in his seat, a little impatient. He liked their weird food. She placed the small amount of food into his mouth and watched him eat it with much more confidence than before. When he had tasted the food he looked almost scared.

Fearful of what would happen if he bit down on the bun.

She patted his head slightly, more than a little grateful that he had been able to de-know it. Lord knows she couldn't. He scowled at her for the pat before going back to chewing his new food. She broke her own fraction of food off to have a little something herself, they'd be opening the presents soon and she knew that she wouldn't be able to eat afterwards. If they did what they had done last year at her son's party Miyoko would be spending all her time trying to stop them from destroying the toys.

Shun turned his gaze from the women who had started to talk amongst themselves and glanced around the room. Everything was so alien, nothing was natural everything created by humans. Did his species really make this? Did they really think this was better than nature? Apparently they did, and that confused him, if he had lived here would he be like them? He hoped not. His dad would never let him live it down if he did.

"Miyoko, sorry we're late, we were just at the church" he shook his head at the new voice, he knew it wasn't the women in the circle, he had already heard them talking. This was another woman, her voice soft and sounding a little depressed.

"Shiori, I'm glad you could make it. Are you alright?" He turned to Miyoko who sounded concerned about the new voice.

"Yea I'm fine, it just doesn't get any easier, it's been ten years but it feels like only yesterday." He heard the voice again and turned to where it came from. His amber eyes landed on a woman with a fair face her eyes a faint green colour and her hair a deep black.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the boy sitting on the chair.

**please read review**


	17. Chapter 17

His bright amber eyes, his fair face, his long black hair. The small smile on his face; she felt a pull to the boy. He looked so familiar.

"Are you alright Shiori?" Miyoko asked looking between the woman and the boy.

"Yes I'm sorry, it's been a long day and I've been seeing my son in everyone." She rubbed her eyes, pressing on them harder than she usually would to try to stop her eyes from envisioning Shun.

"That's alright Shiori; Sam does have a few similar qualities to him. It's quite natural for you to see your son in him. Especially as this is the anniversary of his kidnapping."

"And his birthday" she answered tears coming to her eyes. Shun stared up at the woman with sympathetic eyes, the poor woman had lost her child on the day of his birth. It must be hard for her. Miyoko moved out of the seat she had been sitting in.

"Here, sit down, I'm so happy you could make it." The seat was the one next to Shun; she sat down giving a small smile to the boy who stared up at her with bright amber eyes.

"It was the least I could do, what kind of friend would I be if I hadn't come to the party" she held out her hand to the boy who kept staring at her. "Hello, I'm Shiori, what's your name?" She asked.

Shun held out his hand too, taking hers guessing that was what she meant.

"_I'm Shun, but they call me Sam_" he answered shaking her hand slight; he only held onto her finger tips with his hand, unaware of what to actually do.

"What did he say?" Shiori asked looking perplexed.

"Oh he can't speak English. I'm sure he just said his name was Sam. Dan named him that so he had something to call him" the black haired woman nodded her head slowly.

"Oh alright; well it's nice to meet you Sam" she greeted dabbing at her eyes softly, before casting her eyes around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Miyoko asked breaking off a bit of the bun and holding it out for Sam to eat. Instead of eating it, he took the small fragment of food from her hand.

"Just looking for Dan, I placed his present on the table when I came in, Shay wants to apologise for not being able to make it. He just got called in on an emergency" Miyoko nodded.

"That's alright, it can't be helped." Shiori was about to join the conversation that had been going on in the background when a small finger tapped her arm. Turning at the contact she saw the little boy staring up at her.

"Hi Sam"

"_Hi_" he looked down at his hands the food in his fingers staring back up at him. "_Do you want it?_" He asked holding it out to her, she looked upset and he wasn't the biggest fan of emotions that showed pain.

"I'm alright, you have it" she declined smiling warmly at him.

"_That's ok, I'm not really hungry, you have it, really._" He took one of her hands in his and placed the small fraction of food in her hands. He closed her fingers half way and moved her hand closer to her. "_You can have it, you look sad, have it_"

She gave him a genuine smile patting his shoulder slightly.

"Thank you" she ate the food he gave her and that made the wolf's child beam up at her.

"_That's ok, I already ate, get Dan's mum to give you the rest. I'm fine without any more_" she didn't seem to understand what he was telling her but she nodded her head at him despite the slightly confusion she felt. It was slightly unnerving to hear some child hissing at her. But she saw he meant no harm and was just trying to help her.

"Thank you, you're sweet. So Sam, think you could try to tell me something?" She asked and he nodded. "Do you like Dan?" He nodded again "I'm glad, he's a nice boy. A little hyper but he's nice, you have to look after him alright" he tilted his head at her now, questioning why she was asking that. "He was born on the same day as my son, I know that if he were here today they'd be great friends. I want him to be taken care of because I know my son's alive and I know he'll come back one day." He smiled understanding at last what she was talking about she patted at his head softly. "Will you do that?"

"_Of course. But you have to do something for me too_" as he spoke he pointed to her hoping that conveyed what he was trying to say.

"I have to do something in return?" She asked, surprising him with how well she had understood. He nodded before trying to think on how to ask.

"_Can you_" he pointed to her "_teach me_" he moved his finger to his chest "_how to say something_" he pointed to his mouth next. She squinted as she tried to figure out what he was saying. She seemed to understand and agreed.

"Alright, you want to learn how to say something" the warm smile he gave her told her the answer. "Ok, I'll teach you Dan's name if you want? It'll freak him out a little I think. Don't you?" He nodded again, he did a lot of that around her. She engaged him more, giving him more questions to respond to. It was nice to be part of the conversation and not brought in at random moments.

He looked into her eyes waiting for his instructions.

"Alright, we'll start with something simple, copy the shape my mouth makes." She moved her lips so it formed what was needed to make a D sound. Shun squinted focusing on her mouth harder than he had in years. The last time he had done this was when his dad was teaching him to speak.

"_Like this?_" He asked copying her.

"Well done" she praised, "now follow what I do" she made a small D sound and Shun tried to copy her, only partially succeeding. "Not quite, try it again" she encouraged getting the black haired boy to retry.

"D" she clapped her hands softly, impressed by how quickly he had picked it up. It was like teaching a baby to talk, something she had missed out on, but she knew it took babies much longer than that to learn. Shun was smiling to himself, he had done it; he had made a human sound. It surprised him by how excited he was that he had made a noise.

"Now let's try the next part. Try to make an, an sound." They went through the same routine as before, Shiori making the shapes with her mouth and Shun following her. The second noise was harder for him to learn. He could just about make the expression but it was hard for him to tell if he was sounding right when he made the noise. The noise around them was making it almost impossible for him to hear.

"_I can't do it_" he complained, leaning back into the chair in a mild strop. He hadn't had one of those in years, but it had been years since he had been unable to do something others could do easily.

"Don't be like that. You're doing immensely well, compared to children who are learning to talk you're far ahead of them." She assured pulling him back up from his slouch.

"_No I'm not_" he argued, though he knew she wouldn't be able to understand.

"Come on try again. I'm sure you can do it" he couldn't help being slightly amazed by how persistent and optimistic she was. If she had the chance to be a parent he was sure her son would have been well looked after. It was a shame he was most likely dead. He gave her a small smile that told her he was willing to keep trying. "Come on then, let's hear it"

He wasn't confident that he would say the sound, but he wanted to try. He wanted to impress her, he didn't want to let her down. He bit his lip and moved his mouth to form the shape.

"An" he tried, cringing slightly as he was sure he had done it wrong. Much to his surprise though she placed her hands on his shoulder and pulled him into a loose hug.

"Well done, you did it" his face changed from confusion from the sudden hug to a grin as he hugged her back. He had? He couldn't believe it. He had done it at last. "Now we just have to put it together, that's easy. Think you can go it?" She asked and he nodded immediately. Pushing back he swallowed, preparing himself to say his first full human word.

"D-an" she clapped.

"Well done, just try saying it a little faster.

"Dan." She clapped again, "Dan, Dan" he repeated the word and she clapped every time.

"Well done Sam, you can speak an English word now. Very well done" she kept praising him and he could tell he was behaving like he would at home. He wasn't acting grown up, more like a child. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them looking up at her smiling sweetly. It shocked him by how content he was around her. He had only just met her but he felt a comforting sense come over him when he was with this woman.

"_I can say one English word. Thank you so much_" he pushed himself up slightly and hugged her tightly, like a child would hug its mother.

"It's alright Sam, it's alright. Just keep that quiet for a little while ok. We don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?" He shook his head.

"_No we don't_" he assured. He looked around the group, surprisingly none of them had heard him talking; they were too engrossed with their own conversation. He looked up at her and she placed a finger over her lips.

"Stay quiet for a little while ok?" He nodded, quietly settling himself on his chair and contently listening to the women chatting. Shiori adding herself to the conversation easily. He couldn't wait to show Dan what he could do.

**Does anyone know what Shun's dad is called? I have no idea. Please read review**


	18. Chapter 18

After ten minutes the group stopped their talking and Miyoko stood from her seat. She straightened out her clothes and held her hand out.

"Sam, come on we have to go find Dan, we're going to be opening his presents in a minute and I need to gather him and his friends" holding out his hand he took hers and pushed himself from the chair.

"_Alright, what are presents?_" He asked, wondering if they were the same thing he got back home. He had never celebrated a birthday like these humans did but his dad would often surprise him with little objects he'd find while out hunting for food. Were they presents? He hoped so, if they were then Dan was very lucky.

His dad had brought him back quite a few of them over the years; he did have one favourite though. A small action figure; one he was sure these humans would have disregarded had they been given it. He loved that toy; he brought it with him everywhere he'd gone. Even out hunting, on one occasion, his dad had been quite mad about that. He had been grounded from using that toy for a week.

He had mastered the art of pouting that week.

The brunette started to guide him out of the group of women and towards the five kids gathered around the presents shaking each as the pressed them to their ears. They had been split into five different groups each child having their own section. The presents were split into colour and size. Dan looked to have insisted he get the biggest pile of the biggest presents.

Shun followed the older woman as she led him away, turning around slightly to wave to the black haired woman who had taken a moment from the conversation with the other women to wave back. He liked her, and hoped that he would get the chance to see her again after the party. Maybe even her husband. If he was as nice as she was he wanted to meet him. She had mentioned something about an emergency. He wondered what that could be. He hoped he was alright.

Shun looked around wanting to see what everyone was doing. The children that were there were running around dancing to the music that was blaring from unseen speakers. He wondered what relation they had to Dan, they didn't look all that similar to him. Back in the woods animals that were related looked very alike, they didn't. He wasn't getting used to that. The lack of similarity made it hard to tell if they were family or strangers.

"Sam, are you alright? You zoned out for a moment there" the wolf's child shook his head at the voice and turned up to the taller woman. He nodded his head at her.

"_I'm alright_" he assured, not minding that she couldn't understand; he was sure they must be starting to interpret his words into English. He badly wanted to show Dan his new word, the English they were speaking to the other made him want to join in. It was killing him not to be able to show off just a little bit. His dad always said he craved recognition, craved to be seen as good enough.

He had always presumed that it was because he was so different to the other animals, they had natural abilities and he had to work to gain his. But now he thought it was because, on some level, he knew his dad wasn't really his dad. That he had wanted to prove he was good enough to the man who had raised him from birth. He wanted to feel worthy of being called his son.

Shun rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand as he remembered leaving his dad that morning. He hated crying, it always made his eyes sting and get puffy underneath. His dad used to joke with him when that happened. He wanted his dad to be with him now, he was never away from him for more than a few hours. And that morning he had said goodbye to him for god knows how long; he had no idea how long it would be till he met his parents. He didn't even know what he'd say when he met them. Would they even be able to understand him?

He questioned himself badly, why had he left his home looking for people he'd probably never get the chance to meet? Why hadn't he learnt more about the humans before leaving home? What would he say if he ever did meet them? What if they didn't like him? What if they rejected him because of the way he was raised? What if they had forgotten about him? The questions circled in his brain, driving him insane and wanting to pull out his very long hair. He was on the verge of screaming it was so annoying.

He would have done too had it not been for the familiar voice in his ear.

"Hi Sam, what're you thinking about? Oh wait, you can't answer that" Shun glanced to his side and saw Dan leaning in close to him. A grin was on his face and Dan was leaning in close to his ear. Shun moved back, Dan was invading his personal space and it unnerved him slightly.

"_Hi Dan_" he greeted being careful to not speak in English, despite wanting to show off to Dan badly. It would make the brunette so proud; but it would almost certainly scare him. An animal's child speaking English unable to explain how.

"No idea what that was but I'll presume it was a 'hi'. Are you coming to open my presents with me Sam? I'll let you choose one you want to open" Dan placed his hand on Shun's upper arm and led him away from his mum and towards his friends.

He stood him before the large table stacked with presents. Shun's eyes widened at all the shiny paper wrapped around the boxes.

"Go on, pick one" Dan prompted nudging him softly.

"_Which?_" He asked, staring at the five piles of presents. He looked over at his friend tugging softly on his sleeve. "_Dan, which do I choose?_"

"Just pick one Sam, it'll be alright, there's nothing that can hurt you in those boxes. The worst you'll get is a crappy joke"

"Daniel" his mum scolded making him smile sheepish up at her.

"Sorry, and it's Dan" he whined out his name after the apology pouting just a little.

"I know, but if you're going to be bad you're going back to Daniel" she retorted, moving her eyes to Sam she saw that he was staring at the piles of presents, having no idea what was expected of him. He looked purely stunned. Smiling softly she chose for him, pulling out a small flat blue present and placing it in his hands. "Here Sam, you can open this. Do you want help doing it? It's quite simple if you want to be independent. Just tear the shiny stuff from it."

She spoke as though she was speaking to someone half his age, it was clear he wouldn't have understood him if she hadn't spoken in such a simple way. He never seemed to understand things that others understood faster than a snap of the finger.

Nodding up at the woman he moved to be closer to Dan, just in case this was a trap Dan would get it too. Using his sharper than normal nails he ripped through the paper, it falling away as he did. He made sure not to tear through the folded paper that was stuck on top, it may have been important. Once the last of the paper fell away he found himself staring at an object covered with little swirly lines on it. Tilting his head at the weird thing he handed it over to Dan. Still not trusting it. He also handed him the small folded card as well.

"Thanks, who's this from...oh thanks Marucho."

"That's alright Dan, I'm sure you'll like this, I know you've asked for one a few times over the past month but couldn't find this particular one. I managed to find it thanks to my parents" the small blond told the brunette as he readjusted his glasses.

"Oh you found it? I've been looking forever. They all seem to be the previous one to this. Obviously I already have that one." He turned what was in his hand to reveal a book. A book on animals. "Hey Sam, come look at this" the black haired boy had had his attention grabbed by a man who was stumbling around quite badly. He looked disorientated and was mumbling and cursing at a balloon. Looking up at the brunette he turned his eyes down to what he was holding.

His amber eyes widened and a small hand came up to trace the outline of the picture on the book. There on the front cover was a large black wolf, sharp fangs bared its red eyes standing out on the dark background. They seemed to be staring at him.

It was a book on the last remaining wolf in the forest; it was a book on his dad.

**Thanks to the people who answered my question on the last chapter, I didn't think he was mentioned but I couldn't remember. I do have to ask though if anyone has any ideas for presents for Dan. I am the worlds worst shopper and would love some help on what to give a 10 year old. Please read review**


	19. Chapter 19

His finger traced his dad's fur; it confused him as to why he couldn't feel the fur against his skin. What he felt was smooth; his dad's fur always had the slight bristly effect against his skin. Like running your hand over a pine trees leaves.

"What's wrong Sam? Do you like the picture?" Dan asked his friend moving his head down to look up into the amber eyed boy's hidden face. His long hair hung down before his face as he followed his finger trace his dad. He didn't answer simply nodding at the brunette. A soft smile touching his lips. He hadn't been away from home for that long but he still missed his dad greatly.

Dan stood back up smiling at his mum.

"He likes it" he informed his mum though by the look on her face he could see she already knew that.

"Yes, he does. I think maybe you should read this to him tonight Dan." She told her son as she placed her hand on his back.

"Really? Why?" He asked her, not understanding the reasoning behind her words.

"Because he likes it, and I doubt that he can read himself. He is a little underdeveloped. He can't speak after all."

"He's not underdeveloped mum, he speaks animal." Dan corrected. He didn't like that she thought he was underdeveloped, he wasn't he just spoke a different language to the rest of them. An idea came to Dan and his face lit up.

"What is it Dan?" Miyoko asked, sensing her sons change in attitude. He didn't always think his ideas though and that could cause some problems.

"We should get him to speak to an animal. I bet they'd be able to understand him and he'd be able to understand them." He answered his face clearly showing that he was very proud of himself. He had come up with a way to prove to his mum that he wasn't underdeveloped. He just didn't speak their language. There was just one problem to that. Where would they find the animal for him to talk to? There was one more but he was sure that wasn't a problem at all. What if he couldn't speak to every animal, what if it was just one kind?

He doubted that was the case, if it was then he'd have one hell of a hard job trying to find the kind of animal he could speak to.

"Ok Dan, if you can get him to speak to an animal I'll admit that I was wrong and that he isn't underdeveloped." She conceded and patted the black haired boy's head. "I'll be back in a moment, first I just have to gather everyone. Keep an eye on him alright?" Dan nodded taking the boy, who was still transfixed, by the hand and leading him towards his friends.

"Guys, Sam's back and we're opening the presents in a minute." Dan announced taking a box from the small blonde's hands and lifting it above his head. "Stop shaking it, I don't want any smashed toys. A little is fine but it's like you're trying to make the toy fly from the package." He chastised his friend slightly placing the box on the table. The small blonde rolled his eyes and let his arms drop by his side.

Dan held the book in his hand by his side, not looking at it and paying it no attention. Shun couldn't keep his amber eyes from the book. It had his dad on it, it was about his dad. He had to look at it, maybe he could find out what they thought of him. The smile that had been growing on his face dropped. It had just occurred to him, he couldn't read their language. The smile was back moments later though when he remembered that it looked as though it had him on it. At least he could look at his dad.

Maybe even find out how he was trapped in the paper.

He reached out and tried to grab at the book in Dan's hand as discreetly as possible. The brunette was talking to his friends and was paying him little heed giving him his only chance to steal the book. His hand reached out and just barely brushed against the paper when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"What're you doing Sam? Do you want to look at my book?" Dan asked having just noticed the boy trying to take the book with as much stealth as the situation could give him. He looked a little shocked that he had been caught and just nodded his head once. He held out a hand and the brunette place it on his palms smiling slightly at the guilty expression on his face.

"_Hi dad_" Shun whispered as he looked down at the picture. He had missed his dad greatly and wanted to see him again. He had left but a few hours before and already he was homesick. By now he would be home curled up into his dad's side listening to a story the elder would tell. Sometimes they were from his past. Old conquests he had had with other animals' territories. Those were his favourites though he also liked to hear stories from when he was a baby.

He loved to hear tales from when he was a child toddling around in the woods oblivious as to what he was doing. A few times however the old wolf would recite tales from the human world. So called fairy tales, he had heard one about a woman living with seven men. As well as a woman who had two horrible step-sisters. The names of those stories escaped him but he had loved to hear of them. They had amazed him, people living such interesting and adventurous lives. And the best part being that they all had happy endings, he hoped his life would have one too.

Shun held onto the book tighter in both hands and brought it to his chest, hugging it close and wanting to whine in annoyance as he couldn't feel his dad's fur against him. This wasn't fair, why couldn't he feel his dad hugging him back. He would never, not give him a cuddle. Back in the woods whenever he wanted a hug his dad would be more than happy to give it. He couldn't count the amount of times he had laid against his dad's side and tugged softly on his fur to gain attention. It was never more than a few milliseconds later when a tail would wrap around him and he'd be hugged close to his dad's warm side.

"Hey, Sam what's wrong?" Dan asked looking him in his eyes, he stared back at the brunette but couldn't see him clearly from the blurriness of his vision. It was only then that he noticed moisture on his cheeks. He was crying? He hadn't even realised. Wiping his eyes with his palm he nodded his head softly answering Dan's question. He accepted it as the truth despite clearly seeing that his new friend had lied.

He wouldn't be able to help the onyx haired boy anyway. Sam would be unable to tell him his problems and Dan would be left playing the strangest game of charades he had ever played with the wolf's child. Instead of attempting to figure out his problem he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Shun smiled up at him and turned his attention back towards the book in his arm.

Pulling the book away from himself he held it out to Dan he pointed towards the book cover his finger tapping against the picture.

"That's a wolf Sam" Dan answered misunderstanding what he was trying to tell them. He just rolled his eyes and kept tapping at the picture. He was trying to ask why he couldn't feel his dad's fur or hear his breathing. Why wasn't his dad talking to him?

Dan stared at the tapping finger, what was the boy trying to tell him? He hadn't the slightest clue.

"Sam, I don't know what you're trying to tell me." He told him, stressing the words to make him understand. Shun simply sighed in annoyance and rolling his eyes dropped the book by his side. It was futile to try to make him understand, they spoke two different languages.

Before he could try to ask what was going on the entire population of the building came over to where the children were stood, the speakers halting in their continuous blaring of music. Shun was grateful for that, the horrible unnatural sounds had been hurting his head making feel like screaming.

"Alright, everyone we're going to be unwrapping the presents, Dan come here and choose the first one." His mother ushered him forwards and stood him next to the table. Dan, seeming to be used to this, stood on his tiptoes and looked over the table. He could see most of the presents but a few were stacked so high he could only see by standing on his toes. He reached out and picked up a small box wrapped in a silver wrapping paper.

He pulled at the string that was wrapped around the box and carefully unwrapped the present. The grin on his face made him look like someone half his age. A smile came to Shun's face as an image of the babies in the forest came to his mind. Dan reminded him of the babies on their first venture out of their homes.

"Dan, stop taking so long and open the damn thing." Runo yelled out irritated by the purposefully slow unwrapping of his presents.

"I'll open it how I want to; it's not your birthday!" He yelled back to her stopping completely now and placing his hands on his hips. Runo groaned in annoyance and was about to go up to Dan and hit him for causing so much suspense but the brunette restarted his unwrapping seeing the anger flashing in the bluenette's green eyes.

"Finally" Dan merely stuck his tongue out at Runo and continued with the final bit of unwrapping. Pulling off the wrapping paper he saw a red velvet box. With a curious look he pulled the lid up staring into the case. A large smile replaced his confusion as he saw the gold disk inside the case.

Dan had a fascination with things from the past, he had countless films about the different wars and how people used to live hundreds of years in the past. Just a few months ago he had spotted the last thing he needed to complete a picture book about war medals. He had pestered his mum for hours begging for that one thing. There was nothing the brunette hated more than to not finish what he started. But his mum had insisted that it was far too expensive for a 'just because' present.

He glanced at the small card that was on the wrapping paper, having neglected to look as soon as he grabbed the present. He had been far too concerned with irritating Runo to care who it was from. Scanning the name he saw it read. 'To Daniel, happy birthday, love mum. XX' a smile spread across his face as he snapped his head in his mum's direction.

"I love it, mum you're the best" he told her wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her as tight as he could with one arm.

"It's alright Dan, I figured it would be enough for a birthday. It was just too expensive for a just because present as you had whined to me that day."

"It's not too much. And mum, I've told you a hundred times, I'm Dan now." His voice was whinier than he had expected

"I know, I wrote this before I was told you changed your name." She answered rolling her eyes at her son.

"Oh, well, I love it. Mum, it's great." His smile grew at his mum's smile.

"It's alright Dan, now hurry and get another present they're going to get bored if we keep talking" she took the box from him and closed the box holding it in her hand and guiding him back towards the table edge.

"Fine, you could have at least let me keep the box, what if you lose it."

"You don't trust me to look after a box?" She asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow to stare at her son with mild amusement shining in her eyes.

"It's not that, but, I don't want to lose it" not bothering to continue to whine at his mum he instead chose another box, much bigger than the last but nowhere near as big as some of the other presents.

He chose his present and opened at a much quicker pace, the effect of not being allowed to open any of his presents earlier finally showing themselves. He tore the wrapping paper and pulled at the box, so focused with opening his present that he didn't notice the look of sorrow crossing the wolf's child's face.

Shun was tracing the book again, staring at it and his heart aching because of it. He wanted his dad, he no longer cared anywhere near as much as he had that morning about finding his parents. It didn't seem worth it.

Who cared if he wasn't his dad's son? He didn't, he just wanted to be by his dad's side. Who cared if it wasn't where he was supposed to have been raised? The forest was a hundred times better than this place. Here everything seemed like one big machine. Fake and ugly, no beauty of nature. Besides, why should he look for people who never tried to look for him? They couldn't have cared for him if they never even looked.

He traced his sharp nail across his dad's face, being mindful not to scratch the picture for fear of hurting his dad in the process. He watched his dad's face and could see a look in those scarlet eyes. Protectiveness. This look must have been for him. He was sure of it. That look in his dad's eyes were the look of a parent who would die for their child. Would his birth parents look at him that way? He doubted it. Clutching the book to his chest he glanced over his shoulder to see who was behind him. No one, they had all parted to try to get a better look at Dan opening his presents.

"Aw, thanks Auntie." Dan's voice caught his attention making the onyx haired boy turn. Dan was holding up some form of present though it was impossible for Shun to see what exactly as people were starting to stand in front of him blocking his face. Shaking his head he took a step backwards, edging closer to the back of the group.

It didn't take him long to make it to the back of the crowd and turn to leave the area. The door at the end of the room was partially open, letting in a soft breeze and letting the young boy stare out into the star studded sky. How long had he been in this building? He didn't know, but he was sure it was over an hour or two. The sky wouldn't have darkened had it been any less than that. With a practiced silence that came from all those hunting trips he quickly reached the door slipping out without a moment's hesitation and letting the cool night air wash over him. He had been in that room so long the fresh air was like heaven to his lungs that had been breathing stuffy oxygen for however long.

With a tiny smile he gave a resolved breath and started to walk from the building.

As he left he could hear Dan's voice one more time.

"I love it!" He shook his head ever so slightly at his friend, he was so easily pleased, but then again was he really one to be talking about easily pleased? Probably not.

Shun walked through the car park staring at the sky anxious to tell his dad all the things he had seen in his day away from him. Maybe he couldn't find his parents but he was going home.

Back inside the building Dan had opened just three of his presents and he was taking a small break to fold up the clothes he had along with finding a special place for his war medal. He was humming softly to himself as he folded the shirt with a dragon picture on the front. He loved dragons. When he glanced up expecting to see Sam. Squinting slightly in confusion he looked around the crowd, sure he had just overlooked the young boy.

When no long raven hair, nor bright amber eyes came into view he started to worry.

"Dan what's wrong?" His mother asked sensing the distress building up in her son.

"Mum, Sam's gone, I think he left the party."

**please read review**


	20. Chapter 20

His mother stared at him in worry.

"What do you mean Dan? I'm sure he's here somewhere. You probably just overlooked him. This many people is bound to make him feel uncomfortable." She assured him placing a hand on his shoulder. But her own worry showed as she chewed on her bottom lip trying to rid herself of her anxiety.

"I didn't mum, I looked around already and I can't see him. He's gone" his eyes scanned the room once more before fixating on the door, a feeling of dread filling him. "Oh God no." He mumbled to himself, realisation hitting him like a brick. Everyone was staring at him with worry, their concern growing by the second. "Please tell me we didn't leave that door open the entire time."

"Of course, it would have been too stuffy otherwise." His dad answered smiling, not quite grasping the extent of what might have happened.

"Dad, Sam can't work doors. He can't use them, that door should have been kept closed so he couldn't run should he feel afraid. I knew he was going to be a little afraid. This is more people than he's ever seen, I'm sure." Without another word and a muttered curse Dan started to run towards the door pushing past his friends and leaving the room before anyone could think what was going on. Let alone stop him.

The darkness didn't affect him in the slightest; the decade he had spent in its comforting embrace had made his eyes much more capable than these humans. The countless lights lining the roads made his eyes hurt. The dark and light mixture making them ache. Rubbing at his amber eyes soothed them just enough to make the buzzing lights bearable.

The book was still held tightly in his grasp, he knew it was Dan's and his dad had told him in the past that this was stealing but he had also been told of an excuse. It's not stealing when one intended to give it back. And Shun was determined to give it back, after asking his dad about it first that is. He was also going to get the old wolf to read it to him. A different kind of story about his dad's life, one that was from another person's point of view. A human's perspective.

He glanced at the starry sky and felt a slight regret fill him, he hadn't said goodbye. Dan probably wasn't even aware that he had left. He was probably still tearing open his presents and shouting at the blue haired girl, Runo. Shun's absence probably wasn't even noticed. And why would it be? He had only met them that morning and it wasn't like they even knew his name. To them he was Sam. He wasn't Shun, he wasn't the son of a wolf he was the boy who couldn't talk.

"Dan" he whispered to himself, true he couldn't speak but he could still say this one word. And the brunette hadn't even heard him say it. He felt a slight feeling of regret well up in him at that. He had been so proud of himself for being able to speak that one word, now only his dad would be able to hear his first English word.

Glancing to the stars overhead he tried to follow them but the lights from the odd metal cocoon that passed and the light that shone down over him made the stars increasingly hard to follow. He sighed in annoyance. How could these human's survive like this? It scared him to think of what he'd be like if he'd had grown up in this place.

Running a hand through his tied hair he almost wanted to tear whatever she put in it out but stopped himself. His hair would be all over the place should he do that, now that it wasn't in the clump it had been in that morning he would need the tie.

He glanced across the road that was next to him and saw that the trees of the forest could be seen in the distance. A smile graced his face as he crossed the road not seeing any of the noisy moving objects coming his way.

As he made it towards the other side he felt a chill run through him, he was used to the cold but this wasn't the normal chill he was used to, it seemed almost like it was warning him. It sounded strange even to the boy but it was true. The air held a sense of foreboding. Like something bad was going to happen. Biting his lower lip he tried to sense if the sense was for him or someone else. He debated with himself on whether or not to keep moving but knew that his father had taught him well on how to fight.

Taking a deep breath to steady the slight nerves in his stomach he carried on walking. He had to make it back home, he had to tell his dad it didn't matter whether or not he found his real parents. He was his father and that was all that mattered.

Dan had been walking for little over ten minutes, the chill in the air made his muscles tremor in a bid to stay warm. Rubbing at his arms he wondered how things could have become so different in just a few minutes. Why did Sam leave? Did something happen that he wasn't aware of? Had someone said something to him? Had he become frightened of so many changes?

Looking down the road he was walking down he watched as the odd car ran past him. The drivers looked worn out as they drove down the street. The brunette smirked as he continued walking. At least he knew Sam would stay off the roads, he was scared of cars. His smile dropped at the thought of the black haired boy, he must be terrified.

"Oh, Sam, where're you? I'm worried. I don't want someone to hurt you. You're only a child, naïve to the world. I don't want someone to grab you and take you away" Dan mumbled to himself as he rubbed at his arms. He wished his friend could be there with him.

As the brunette turned down another road, his full focus on trying to spot the boy he was unaware of the movement behind him, he couldn't see the old man behind him grinning as a thought of what to do with the brunette crossed his mind.

Shun had managed to make it to a street desolate of all street lights, his amber eyes relaxed in relief as the pain from those vibrating lights stopped, the unnatural light finally stopped abusing his retina. Rubbing his pained eyes he could now clearly focus on the natural dots of lights. Watching the stars he managed to find himself a path to the woods. As he started to walk towards the woods he could hear subtle steps nearing him. They sounded as though they were far away, the night air carrying the sound much further than they otherwise would have gone.

Pausing for a moment he turned to focus on the sound. He could recognise it, the sound and pattern of the steps were very distinctive. It was Dan. Biting his lip he debated with himself on whether or not he should go to the boy. If he did he could say goodbye.

Turning he started to move towards the quiet feet. He wanted to at least say his goodbye.

Dan was turning constantly as he walked. He was sure he could hear something, like feet. Footsteps behind him that kept growing louder, when he paused so did the feet but they were far heavier than his steps. He pulled his arms closer to his chest feeling a small bit of fear well up inside his body. Why had he ran off so carelessly? He didn't know his way around, he didn't know where Sam would go. Why did he do it?

He had been so focused on his friend he had forgotten the danger. What if he were to run into that homeless man? The one who had been rumoured about, the one who was attacking people? He didn't know what he'd do should that happen. Die? Probably.

The man was rumoured to be extremely dangerous, he had killed people twice his age. What chance did he have against him? That thought made him want to turn back, to run to his mum. But he couldn't do that. Sam was out there with him too, that man might attack him. He couldn't leave knowing then that Sam would be condemned to face the man alone.

True the boy might avoid the homeless man, but Dan didn't wish to take that risk. With a firm resolve he carried on walking, hoping he could find his friend.

**please read review**


	21. Chapter 21

Dan had been wandering around for almost an hour in total and had yet to find the small boy. Could he already be dead? Shaking his head quickly to rid himself of those thoughts he kept moving, aware that he was nearing the woods. The woods where the wolf that stole his mum's friends son lived. The wolf that had killed their son.

Dan knew the body of the baby had never been found but it was impossible for the wolf to have left the baby alive. From what he knew the wolf was evil.

Scratching the back of his head as he walked he tried to remember where the boy had pointed to where he lived. It had been around here. He was sure of that. But...his thoughts were cut off by the sound of feet behind him. He seized up as he paused and turned to see who it was. He was hoping for Sam but he could feel a well of dread filling up inside of him. This wasn't Sam.

He was right, he was confronted with a tall man. He wore tatted clothes that resembled, somewhat, what Sam had worn. Though they weren't quite as destroyed as Sam's were, one could tell that they were at one point clothes. Whereas Sam's were past the point of recognisable. The man had a large trench coat on, covering most of his tattered clothes and covering his face. Though the front wasn't done up allowing for a large portion of him to be visible. He had a long beard, that was mattered and had mud and food entwined with it. As well as the distinctive scent of alcohol pouring from him.

Dan pinched his nose as he backed off; never had he smelled anything so foul in all his life. Staring up at the man his eyes widened at the sight of something glistening in the moon light. It was mostly concealed under his coat but the tip of the metal was clearly visible. Dan knew what it was instantaneously. A knife. He tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth.

"What's wrong kid? Scared?" The man asked a smug smile on his face.

"Well obviously" Dan answered, just barely managing to talk.

"You should be, a lad your age shouldn't be out alone" the man took a step forwards, but every one step he took Dan took two away. Determined to keep as much distance as he could from the man.

"What's that supposed to mean? 'A lad my age?' I'll have you know I'm ten years old" he stated, not really sure why it was important but feeling he should have a retort.

"Ten? You may think that's old kid, but I'll have you know. You're the youngest I've ever had the pleasure of killing. But before you die, I do like to know the names of my victims. What's your name boy?"

"Dan" he answered, keeping his voice quiet. He didn't want to die. But it seemed inevitable.

"Dan, that's a nice name. I presume it's short for Daniel, I'm right?" He asked, seemed he wanted to stall, just to make the boy suffer. The brunette nodded up at the man "I thought so, the only other possibility would be Danielle. And I don't think that name suits you."

"Just get it over will you?" Dan asked, glaring at the man. How dare he do this, try to lull him into a false sense of security then kill him?

"My, my, so impatient, the youth of today are nothing like the youth of my childhood. Back then we knew to respect our elders"

"I respect people who deserve it" Dan spat at the man his glare never faltering. The man chuckled as he neared the boy, he'd enjoy stabbing this one.

As he walked he tensed as a sense of dread washed over him. Something was wrong. With a deep breath he started running, was it Dan? Was the brunette in trouble? He ran in the direction he felt the dread radiate from. Dan. If the brunette was hurt he'd only blame himself. He was innocent, he didn't deserve to have anything bad happen to him because the wolf's child was going home.

He ran past houses, all of them having at least one light on, he could hear noises coming from each house and they were all massively different, some sounded like animals. Some were merely talking and one even had explosions coming from it. The sounds scared him and he wanted to run away from them but he could feel panic in his body and he wasn't going to lose his first human friend. Yeah, he had a few friends in the woods but they were all slightly wary of him. Thanks to his dad's reputation. He was not going to put up with losing his friend, not when he could change it.

Turning down a street he could almost hear the beat of Dan's heart. He knew it was Dan who was there definitely now. He had to help him.

As the knife came down to strike the boy he jumped back. There was still a fair bit of distance between them but the man had a good reach and was sure he could slice the boy if he could just move maybe a few steps closer. He was in his own world at the moment, a smug smile on his face.

The boy was running out of space to stay away from the killer and soon he would be out of distance and the knife could do its damage. Clenching his eyes closed Dan felt the cold of a wall touch his back. Damn, he was cornered. Cursing himself Dan could hear the knife being brought down on him. He wanted to bring his hands up to shield his face but knew he'd be too late. All he could do was allow the knife to stab him.

But it didn't.

Opening his eyes a fraction he saw something that stunned him beyond belief. Sam, Sam was stood in front of him holding the knife back with his bare hands. And his skin didn't seem to be effected by the blade.

As soon as Shun had seen Dan cornered he hadn't had to even think what to do, he had dived forwards and stopped the knife just millimetres from stabbing him in the chest. Thanks to the forests rough trees and sharp animal claws and bones everywhere his skin had toughened to the point that hardly anything could cut him. This little fact proved very useful as the knife just cut through a few layers of his surface skin. Not cutting deep enough to draw blood.

But Shun wasn't stupid, he knew that his skin wasn't strong enough to stop the blade for long. It could stop the knife from slicing his flesh for a while but that time was running out. He could feel his skin beginning to cut. Pushing the man away he gritted his teeth at him.

Dan was stood behind Shun staring at him bemused, how could the boy do that?

The man wasn't fairing too much better. He was gaping at the small black haired boy as though he were super human.

"W-what, what the hell?" He stuttered as he stared at the boy. "What the hell are you? You're not human"

"Don't talk about him like that, he's called Sam, he's my friend. He's human, just a little better than most of us." Dan answered smug, smirking at the man who stared at him bemused.

Shun growled deep in his throat, a sound made by any other would have sounded ridiculous. But thanks to his sharpened teeth as well as the previous display he managed to successfully scare the homeless man off. The man backing up and running from them.

As soon as he left his view Shun turned to his friend. But before he could try and ask him what was wrong he could feel hands latching onto his shoulders.

"Sam! Are you alright?" He asked. Looking the boy deep in his amber eyes, trying to find anything that would tell him the boy was afraid. "I was so worried about you. Are you alright, did you get hu-" staring at the boy irritated he cut him off with the one thing he knew would shut him up.

"Dan"

"I'm fi-" he paused, his mind finally catching up. "Sam, do that again"

"Dan" he stared at him in shock. His mouth was hanging open but he didn't bother to make it close, it wouldn't listen anyway.

"Y-you just s-sai-said my name" he stuttered out, mentally chastising himself for stuttering so badly. This was Sam's first English word and he'd just failed at speaking the only language he knew.

"_Yeah, I did, but that's the only word I can say. I can't say anything other than _Dan_ but it's all thanks to your mum's friend who taught me_" Dan nodded slowly, not getting anything other than his name but the boy didn't need to know that.

"Great, now, let's get back to the party. Uh, where's my book?" He asked looking around mildly concerned. Not wanting to say anything about the party at that moment he turned and went over to the bin he had dropped his book onto. Grabbing it in his mildly grazed hands he handed it to the brunette. "Thanks Sam, now let's go back to the party before he comes back" staring at the brunette he wanted to tell him no. But, Dan had come to find him. And it wouldn't be safe for him to walk back on his own.

So the raven haired boy nodded and allowed himself to be led back to the party. Besides, maybe he could get Dan to read it to him. He turned over his shoulder and saw the woods weren't too far away. He had nearly made it back home.

"_Bye dad, I'll be back soon, I promise. But once I have a few more things to show off_" he mumbled to himself.

But to the brunette it sounded like nonsense hisses and growls. The wolf's boy's complex language was confusing. But it had to mean something to someone. And Dan wanted to find out whom. After he told his mum about Sam saving him from certain death.

**please read review**


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as they went through the door Shun was pulled into a tight squeeze alongside Dan. Both boys were being crushed almost in half, they could feel their spines starting to crack. He reached out to the woman who was holding him and saw Miyoko. He smiled at the sight of his friends mum. How she could care about him so quickly was beyond him.

"_Hi, Miyoko, sorry if I scared you_" he apologised though he knew she couldn't understand him.

"Sam, where the hell were you? Don't you ever do that?" She chastised him as she squeezed the boy to her. "Dan, if you ever do that again I'll kill you" she threatened though it was a joke he still knew he wouldn't get off free the next time this happened.

"I'm sorry mum, but I couldn't let him be there on his own, besides, it's not like he can't handle himself. He saved me from that violent homeless guy people have been talking about." His mother stepped backwards at that. Sam saved him? That couldn't be right. The boy couldn't speak let alone defend himself, or anyone else for that matter.

"Dan, don't lie to me, he's only a child. He could never fight off that horrible man." His mother chastised as she looked at the wolf's child's face. She was right, he was too innocent to do that.

"You're wrong mum, look at his hands. They've got scratches on them from the knife he stopped. And I know it happened I heard him say my name. I could never imagine that" Dan argued, taking hold of Shun's hand and pushing it in his mother's face. And she could see what he meant. He had two grooves in his hand and three layers of cut skin on his palms. He had stopped a blade with his hands. That wasn't possible. It shouldn't be possible.

She knew her face was plastered with surprise and she could feel her jaw was lax, but she couldn't make it lift.

"H-ho-how is-how is this possible?" She asked staring at Sam and making him look bewildered. Was it that strange to these people?

"_Sorry_" he apologised, not really knowing why, but he felt like he should. Maybe it was a bad thing to save someone here. Maybe it was seen as insulting someone's honour. Like in the woods, one wasn't supposed to interfere with a territory fight. It went against the law of the woods to do that. Maybe it was the same here.

Tilting her head softly in confusion as to what he was saying she determined that it couldn't have been anything important. Instead of saying anything she patted his head and pushed herself back up.

"Come on Sam, let's go finish unwrapping the presents. And this time I'm keeping hold of you so you don't run off again." He would have thought she was hiding her anger had it not been for the warm genuine smile on her face. He nodded his head softly at her and turned to see if Dan was following.

He was.

Hardly though, as he had his friends hanging off him, all of them saying in unison about how worried they were and that he should never do that again. Shun smiled at how much they worried for him.

"Dan" he called across to him making the boy's head snap towards him.

"Sam, I'm not used to that" he laughed as he worked his way out from his friends.

Shun looked up when he noticed they'd stopped, staring up at the woman he saw she looked beyond stunned. Staring at her confused it became clear, he'd spoken in English, no wonder she was shocked. Instead of trying to answer in his strange language he just grinned up at her.

She stared at him her mouth hanging open.

"S-Sam?" She asked stunned, as far as he knew he couldn't speak English

"_Yes?_" He asked, smiling softly at the woman.

"Oh, mum, I can clear that up. He can say my name and no more" Dan told her as he came over, looking at Sam with clear pride. He was proud of the wolf boy, he had thought it would be a while before he could speak English. He had thought he'd have to teach him that too. But seeing as he could say a word, a simple word but one none the less, that should make things easier. Maybe he'd even learn his real name?

"Really, who taught you?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. But Shun pulled his hand from hers and turned on the spot, trying to find the black haired woman. As soon as he saw her he grinned and ran over, taking her startled hand in his. Doing what was more commonly seen from toddlers he began to pull her forwards, his back still to the two brunettes.

"_She taught me._" He stated simply, and though he was speaking a foreign language, it was clear to them.

"Shiori, you taught Sam how to speak?" Miyoko asked stunned.

"Yes, I thought it would be a good thing for him. I considered it as giving Dan a birthday present from him." She explained as she took her hand from his and instead placed it on his back. It was a lot easier than being bent over by a boy who looked to be about ten.

"That's really kind Mrs Kazami" Dan told her, being more formal than he usually would have been. She simply smiled at the brunette and pushed Shun gently forwards.

"It was nothing, besides he made me feel far better than I did earlier. The boy is amazing at making you forget problems"

"I know" Dan answered as he took Shun's hand keeping a tight grip on him. He was still paranoid that the boy would leave again. "Mum, can you look after my book?" Dan asked handing it over to her, noting the sorrowful look cross the raven haired boy's face. "Hey, don't look like that, I'll read it to you tonight if you want?" He smiled at the boy giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Shun's head perked up as it had been dropping and he grinned at Dan. He nodded taking his hand in both of his and shaking it. Doing what he would do mainly with his father. It always worked with the old wolf, more now that he was getting older than when he was a baby. Shun would take the wolf's paw and shake it till he got so annoyed he'd agree. Or he would do it as a weird thank you, that was used more when he couldn't speak animal. Now that he couldn't speak English it was implemented again.

Dan laughed slightly as the boy shook his hand. He stilled it making Shun tilt his head in confusion.

"_What's wrong? Don't you like my thank you?_" He asked as he released his hand. Seeming to sense that he'd upset the boy by stopping the bizarre shaking he quickly apologised.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to upset you. But you don't have to keep doing that, I didn't mean it, honestly." He stared at the boy with a bit of a grimace hoping that was enough. The quick grin that greeted him allowed him to release a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Good, he hadn't hurt his new friend's feelings. He didn't want to hurt him. Sam seemed like a child, emotionally, not developed in that sense. Whoever raised him hadn't taken him out of that six year old mind-set he seemed to be in.

"_It's ok Dan, I'm not upset_" he tried to assure his friend, but he knew it wasn't something he'd be able to understand. All he could do was hope that the tone of his hisses and growls conveyed his thoughts. Staring at the boy slightly confused he just shook it off and pulled him towards the table still covered in presents.

"Come on Sam, you can open a few if you want to?" He offered the boy hoping he could give him some more of what a normal child should have. He was determined to know what had happened in his past. Sure that he wasn't treated nice by his family. He was going to change that, he was going to treat him like a brother. His very own brother.

Sitting on a chair Dan had placed next to him Shun had been given back his book, his eyes trailed over the picture of his dad. A small smile was on his face, a smile that widened considerably when Dan had opened the book for him. His surprise but gratitude couldn't be hid when he saw more pictures of his father. Many were blurred images taken at night when his dad had been out hunting for food. In fact the only thing that had even made Shun aware that it was his dad in the pictures were the blood red eyes shining in the flash of the camera.

He couldn't stop himself from trailing his sharp nails over the pictures that were clearest, almost like he was trying to cut them out. In some vain attempt at taking his dad from the book.

"I've never seen him this content, it's like that book has a meaning to it. Like it's something important to him" Miyoko whispered to Dan as he thanked his grandmother for the top.

"I know, do you think it reminds him of someone?" The brunette asked, not able to keep his eyes off the small smile. He looked childlike with that look on his face, it reminded him of when his mum would pick him up from nursery. He'd be so happy to see her, but he'd force himself not to look too pleased, he never wanted his friends to see what a mummy's boy he was.

"I don't see how it can, it's a book about animals."

"Maybe he used to live with a lot of animals" Dan posed, trying to think what was going through that untouchable head.

"Maybe, but I don't see why a book about a wolf would do that to him" Dan merely shrugged having no answer for her.

"I don't know, it's not like we can ask him, he can only speak a word of English. And it's not like it's easy trying to talk to him, we don't know his words so if we try and teach him words, how do we know we're not teaching him the wrong ones?" Dan asked earning nothing but a bemused look from his mum. Maybe he hadn't worded it right. "See, even I'm not making any sense and this is my first language. How do you expect me to teach him?"

"All you have to do is teach him simple words, like dog, cat, car, chair, food, drink. You know Dan, simple words, maybe even just the last four. He just needs to learn enough to get by for a bit. Besides, I'm sending him to school with you on Monday, it'll make things easier for me and you can keep an eye on him so you don't fret over him."

"I don't fret" he protested, earning nothing but a pat on the head from his mum.

"Of course you don't dear" she agreed thought it sounded a little patronising. Not retorting he stuck to pouting and continued opening presents. He did turn back every now and then though, just to make sure he was fine.

He always was, he seemed content to just sit there, flicking through the book, staring with a look of familiarity at the hazy pictures in it.

Dan knew school would be interesting with him there. But he had no doubt that his friends would care for the young boy just as much as he did. Hopefully they'd watch him if he ever wasn't around. But he hoped more that they never would have to.

**please read review**


	23. Chapter 23

When he finally got to the last few presents he turned to look at the child, he was hugging what seemed to now be his book. A small smile came to his face as he picked up a box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Walking over to the boy he sidestepped his mum who'd sat down a minute ago.

"Hey, Sam, come here. I have one for you to open." He called over to the boy, who looked up mildly startled by the call.

Pushing himself from his chair he turned and placed the book, with what could only be described as love, down on the hard wood.

Coming over to Dan he smiled and stared at him, looking up ever so slightly as the boy was just a little bit taller than him.

"_What is it?_" He asked, tilting his head slightly to question his friend.

"Here" he told him simply, ignoring the growls and handing him the silver wrapped box.

"_What is it?_" He asked again as he stared at the box held in his slightly grazed hands.

"It's just a present Sam, open it, see what's inside" he told him, gently encouraging him. He was sure the wolf's child would be a little apprehensive about opening it, seeing as it was bright silver and he seemed to prefer dull colours. With a hesitant nod he ran his sharp nail across what looked to be holding the paper together.

It immediately split under the unusually sharp nails and he watched transfixed as he peeled away the paper and strange sticky stuff. Under the paper was a brown box, he stared at it perplexed and pulled away the paper. He let the paper drop to the floor and stared at the box. Dan took his hand and showed him how to open the box, watching with a smile as he stared perplexed as the box easily opened.

"_This looks weird_" he noted as he saw bubble wrap under the box lid.

"It's just bubble wrap." Dan answered, sure the look on his face was confusion. "Why do I have a present wrapped in bubble wrap?" He asked, more to himself than to Shun. "Maybe I shouldn't have given you this box, I don't want you to drop it." As he went to take the box Shun let out a small whine. He wanted to see what was in the box and Dan taking it from him wasn't going to make that easy.

Hearing the whine Dan let go of the box and let Shun hold it again.

"Ok, you can hold it, Christ, if this is how children are then I'm never having kids." Not caring about the minor insult he'd been given Shun pulled out the bubble wrap and stared at it confused. What the hell was that? Shaking his head he handed it to Dan. It wasn't important now. "Come on Sam, take it out." Dan pressed and the boy picked out something cold with colour all over one side.

He could see some of the strange curly lines that he'd seen so frequently in this place and stared at the colour. It looked like those things in that book. Before he could ask what it was, Dan snatched it from his hands.

"Oh my God, it's the JJ Dolls!" Dan shouted and held the cup in his hands. "I can't believe it, Marucho's going to be so jealous, I got the JJ Dolls cup." He was grinning like mad holding the cup close to his chest.

Shun stared up at him. What the hell was that? He'd never seen anyone look so pleased based on an object. But, he wasn't really one to talk seeing as he was ecstatic over a chewed toy.

"Dan" he tugged on the boy's shirt to gain his attention. "_What's that?_" He asked, pointing to the object to ensure his question was conveyed. He raised a brow at the wolf's child and pointed to the cup. The question was obvious but with the boy things were never straight forwards. Shun nodded up at him making Dan smiled, apparently he was willing to stuff information about the girls down anyone who was willing to listen ears.

"This, my dear friend is the official JJ Dolls cup. The JJ Dolls are the best duo ever created. They've made millions in just a few years and are on every music channel not to mention the news countless times. They have three albums out so far and are working on the fourth. Let's not forget that Jenny is beautiful" Shun tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"_Ok_" he answered, drawing the word out. He had no idea who these girls were but apparently Dan had a crush on one of them.

"No, Sam, I don't think you realise just how amazing this girl is. I mean, she can go on three different talk shows in one day and still look good." He raised his voice as little as he finished what he was saying "Jewls can't do half of that and look anywhere near as good as Jenny"

As though those words were blasphemous Marucho popped up out of nowhere and glared up at Dan

"What are you talking about? It's the other way around" Shun stared at the two with a quirked eyebrow, were they fighting about to females? That was beyond strange.

"As if, come on Marucho, I know you like Jenny. You're just too embarrassed to accept that I was right and Jewls is a pig"

"Dan! How could you say that? Jewls is just amazing. You know all Jenny does is lip sync to songs"

"So, at least she can mouth the words to look like they're coming from her mouth. Jewls is like a drunk guy when she tried to lip sing." Shun took a step back from his friend, seemed they were about to have a fight. He didn't exactly want to be close by while they fought. He'd seen fights in the woods and they were brutal, especially when they involved women. Men seemed to believe they had to save them and would fight to the death.

"Take that back Dan! How could you be so cruel?" Marucho shouted and it wasn't only Shun who was uncomfortable. The crowd around them who were waiting for the presents to be opened were staring at the two friends and were slowly taking a step back from them.

"It's the truth!"

"Is not!"

"It is to"

"No it's not"

"It is, and I win!"

"Yeah, how'd you figure that one out? Did your precious Jenny tell you?" Marucho asked sourly

"No, she's working, unlike Jewls who's probably out with any random guy" Dan shot back.

"So she has male friends. You have female friends" the small blond pointed out, trying not to show his hurt at that shot

"So, that's totally different. Besides I win cos it's my birthday so shut up" Dan crossed his arms over his chest puffing it out slightly in an attempt to make himself look how he imagined someone triumphant would look.

"You shut up, besides, look at the cup, Jewls is on the picture more than Jenny, her arm's cut off" Marucho pointed out, not letting the fight go yet. Dan's face blanched.

"What?!" He screeched. His voice far higher than he expected. His mouth had dropped open "that's not possible, why has that happened?"

"Because even the cup maker knows Jewls is better"

"Oh great, the guy who made this must be a right pervert. A blind one at that" Dan muttered, his mouth set in a pout and his eyes facing down.

"Shut up and get opening presents Dan, even Sam's had enough" Marucho finally decided to change the conversation and thankfully it worked. The brunette's head snapped up and turned to the black haired boy who had resorted to standing by his mother, holding onto her shirt and standing half behind her.

He was used to fights, but normally they were physical, the amount of spoken words kept to a minimum because there was nothing actions couldn't say just as well. This style of fight was alien to him, and Shun didn't like it, he wanted to hear the shouts of pure growls. Not language growls but primal shouts of nothing but noise. This style did nothing but unnerve him.

It was calm yet aggressive. Motionless yet so much was conveyed with body language.

"Sam? Are you alright mate?" Dan's voice cut through his perplexed thoughts making him glance up, curiosity etched on his face.

"_Yes?_" He asked as he released Miyoko's shirt.

"Don't know if that was a yes or no but I'm sorry lad, I shouldn't have shouted." He apologised as he patted the kids head. Earning himself a rather unimpressed scowl.

"_I'm not a child Dan, I'm the same age as you._" Shun told him, his scowl not lessening.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway Sam I'm sorry" Dan answered, waving away the unintelligible words. They couldn't have been that important. Probably just some sour words from the wolf's child. "Anyway, let's get back to present opening, who doesn't love opening gifts?" Dan took Shun's hand and pulled him forwards, not hearing the small growl behind him.

"_Me_"

**please read review**


End file.
